The Doctor's Wives?
by TheDanni0608
Summary: When River gives The Doctor mail he receives a distress signal from an old friend. Could there really be another living Time Lord out there? Hopes raised, the Doctor, Amy, Rory and River follow the signal to a junkyard planet sitting upon a mysterious asteroid in a Bubble universe,populated by a very strange family. The Doctor's Wife With River included Extra dialogue and scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:****Hey guys! Just to inform you, this fic is simply the episode 'The Doctor's Wife', but with the River in the episode aswell. I will stick to the actual episode as close as I can. However, by having River there aswell means different dialogue and scenes.  
**

* * *

Also when I have put a * it means it's either a different setting, or a new paragraph/chapter part. (If that makes sense)

Idris walked through the room- her emotions had taken over. She chewed on her inner cheek while another woman, Auntie- a woman who had taken care of Idris all her life- escorted her through the mess they called _home._ Idris' grip tightened when they entered a different room. They paused for a moment, and Idris breathed in deeply. They looked at the new room they had entered. To be honest, it looked like every other room- just objects sprawled and scattered across the place, left to be unused and abandoned. Idris continued to walk; her head looked down at the floor so she saw her feet and nothing else. Finally they stopped when Idris caught sight of another pair of shoes which weren't hers. She followed the body up until she saw the familiar face of Uncle, the other parent-like influence in her life. Words had slipped from Idris' mouth before she could stop herself,

"Will it be me, Uncle?" She asked the man nervously. She didn't put her hopes up- she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, it's going to be you," Uncle confirmed flatly with a grin on his face. Idris gulped, "I only wish I could go in your place, Idris," he said with no expression apparent on his face. "Nah, I don't, 'cause it's _really_ going to hurt." Idris felt like she had been punched in the stomach a thousand times. She was scared. So very scared. She gasped as an Ood, who they called Nephew, grabbed Idris' arm. His green eyes focused only on her.

"It's started." Idris acknowledged, trying to sound braver than what she was, but it was no use.

Nephew guided her to a certain spot in the room- the only place that was junk free. It looked much like a well, just with a gate that covered the top and a green light which illuminated from the inside of the hole. Idris walked up the steps and stood on the metal gate- the green light shined on her.

"What will happen?" She asked urgently to Auntie as Nephew stood behind her closely. Auntie turned around to look up at her,

"Oh," she cleared her throat. "Nephew will drain your mind and your soul from your body and leave your body empty." Auntie stated, nothing in her tone showed any sign of worry or sadness. Instead, it was more so filled with _hope_, as if she were _glad_ that that was to happen to her.

Nephew clamped his large hands around Idris' head, which left her to panic,

"I'm scared!" Idris whimpered out, her hands out frantic and moving everywhere.

"I expect so, dear," Auntie replied. "But soon you'll have a new soul." She added on enthusiastically. The green light which had appeared from the bottom of the hole- the hole Idris was stood on- begun to glow even more. Smoke also appeared from the hole, which caused Idris to choke. Nobody did anything to help, instead Auntie kept talking, encouraging her. "_There'll be a Time Lord coming_!"

Idris gasped and started to fall slowly toward the ground, with Nephew's hands still clamped around her head. It sounded as if she were suffocating. She drew one last breath and closed her eyes.

"And then we discovered it wasn't the robot king after all," the Doctor said excitedly as he pointed at Rory, "it was the real one... Fortunately, I was able to re-attach the head," he finished with a smile.

Rory was sat on the TARDIS chair lazily, listening to another one of the Doctor's stories. He would always ask for a story when he was bored on the TARDIS, and the Doctor never seemed to mind. Actually, the Doctor probably liked the idea of telling the story more than Rory did. Rory loved the amount of passion the Doctor would put into the stories. Even though Rory knew that what the Doctor would class as 'fun' and 'thrilling', wasn't actually 'fun' at all- just aliens that would point their guns at your heads.

Amy walked down the stairs, wearing her usual attire- a short skirt with a top and jacket. Rory swirled around slowly to watch Amy walk down the stairs.

"Do you believe any of this stuff?" He asked her doubtful. Amy scoffed as she reached the last step,

"I was there."

An alarm had started to go off in the TARDIS. The Doctor sighed,

"Oh, it's the warning lights." He complained, his voice louder so as they could both hear him. He hopped around to the other side of the TARDIS console, pushing random buttons and levers. "They never stop!"

While the Doctor was busy fussing around with the TARDIS Rory ran over to Amy, who had walked down the TARDIS stairs.

"Hey," he called to grab her attention. She turned around to look at him, frowning as she knew what he was about to say, "you're thinking about it aren't you?" He asked as he held on to her hand.

"Shh." She shushed him, taking a step back to check the Doctor hadn't heard. She turned back to Rory, "we saw him _die_."

"Yeah, two hundred years in the _future_," Rory countered.

"Yes, but it's still going to happen." Amy replied in desperation that her husband would understand. They were both interrupted by a knocking sound. The Doctor, who had automatically stopped whinging about the alarms, turned around puzzled. Amy walked up the stairs to join the Doctor.

"What was that?" She asked as she crossed her arms and furrowed her eye brows.

"The door," he replied back, looking at the door in confusion. "It knocked." He stated obviously. Rory also climbed the stairs and hovered near to Amy.

"Right, we _are_ in deep space," Rory proposed as a rhetorical question, yet he still hoped for someone to prove him wrong.

"Very, _very_ deep," the Doctor corrected as he slowly made his way to the door, both nervous yet excited at the same time. It was normal for him to get the occasional knock here and there; his even had occasional visitors that have accidentally entered the TARDIS by mistake- _but in space, __**never**_!

The Doctor's hand was inches away from the wooden panel; he turned back to Amy and Rory, amusement splattered across his face. He did a little giggle, "And somebody's knocking." He added on. Amy arched her eyebrow and pointed to the door with her head. The Doctor shook his head as he remembered someone out there was waiting for him to open the door. He placed both hands on the handle and opened up both of the TARDIS doors.

He was embraced with the familiar lighting of different stars and suns, but nothing else... He turned back to Rory and Amy, who were both trying to look past the Doctor's head to see who the 'anonymous knocker' was. The Doctor coughed in a fake manner and awkwardly placed his head out of the TARDIS doors, looking both left and right-expecting to find _someone_ or _something_. But there was nothing but space.

"Maybe somebody mastered the skill of knock door run," Rory joked, earning him a playful nudge from Amy. The Doctor chuckled,

"Not possible, I won that title in 1989 or was it 1789?" He pondered the question. "They call me 'The Door Runner'," he gloated, smirking back at Rory. Amy rolled her eyes until something grabbed her attention.

"Doctor, what's that?" She asked, looking at the floor. Well, not floor, but what would have been the floor if they weren't in space. The Doctor blinked and looked down on the ground and understood what Amy had meant. He picked up the object that was floating.

"Oh, come here you scrumptious little beauty," he complimented the object- the object being a lit up box. Both Amy and Rory looked at each other and then the Doctor. He closed the TARDIS doors behind him with his left foot as he held the _precious_ object in his hands.

"A box?" Rory asked, expecting something a little more thrilling. The Doctor hopped up the stairs to join them near the console. The Doctor didn't answer Rory; instead he just admired the random object.

"Doctor, what does that say, on the side?" Amy asked curiously as she turned over the cube. She squinted her eyes to see, what was thought to be writing, clearer. Then she heard Rory sigh from behind- she didn't have to turn around to know he had rolled eyes. She saw the corner of the Doctor's mouth go up- creating a joyous smile- but as soon as she fully turned to him the tiny smirk on his face was no longer seen.

On the side of the cube was writing in black permanent marker. Amy didn't understand the language, it was just random circles and lines, but she recognised it anyhow. Rory, on the other hand, looked befuddled by the language, but he could instantly tell who had written on the cube. There was red lipstick smudged on the side of the writing, the shape of the lipstick was in a puckered shape- much like a kiss.

"River," Amy acknowledged with a smirk as she nudged the Doctor with her elbow, giving suggestions with her all-knowing grin. The Doctor rolled his eyes at Amy's gesture. Rory interrupted their little moment and pointed to the writing,

"W-What does it say? Why can't I read it?" He asked, curious. The Doctor gave one last look at Amy, who was still smirking and suggesting 'things'. The Doctor did a grunt under his breath and turned his attention back on the object. He scratched his head,

"Umm.." He answered cleverly.

"That's your language, isn't it? I've seen it before," Amy recognised the writing, the memory was all a bit fuzzy, but it was probably because all that happened before the Universe was rebooted- the Doctor said that was perfectly normal, giving the incident she was in. She frowned as she tried to remember, "twice actually." The Doctor nodded. Rory looked at them both, still confused.

"Why can't I remember that?" Rory asked worried and a little bit jealous. Amy turned to smile at him,

"Cause you weren't there, stupid face." She remarked as she placed her hand in his. Rory responded with a nod and a simultaneous _'O'_.

Amy laughed at her husband's gestures and turned back to the Time Lord, who seemed more than just intrigued by the message River had left. His thumb traced over each letter, as if he could almost imagine her writing the message.

Amy looked at him curiously, just watching him look at the cube intensely and… She couldn't think of another word to describe what she was seeing. Familiarity? Sometimes Amy forgot that the Doctor was all alone, and yes Amy teased him, saying that River was someone _important_ to the Doctor- like his _wife_- but when took step back and truly looked at everything properly, she noticed that while River was with them, either be shooting down aliens or just hanging with them in the TARDIS, she noticed how much _happier_ he would seem. Like he was with someone who truly understood him- for _who_ and _what_ he was.

Amy snapped out of her daze as soon as she realised she had been asked a question.

"What?" She asked, oblivious. Until she realised she hadn't been asked a question at all and that her name had just so happened to be mentioned by the Doctor. She frowned and rubbed her eyes, trying to concentrate.

"And so that's how River tends to… _'Communicate'_- if you wish- and has been doing it for a while now…" The Doctor finally said, letting Rory stand before him, even more baffled than he was before. "I don't understand why she doesn't phone me," he figured, "after all. I am in a police _telephone_ box."

Amy rolled her eyes at the man, seeing him confused at the simplest of things. Of course Amy knew River could waltz in the TARDIS like she owned the place, but River wasn't like that, she liked an entrance.

"But what does it say?" Amy asked again, trying to focus on what was at hand.

"Co-ordinates." The Doctor replied cheerfully, then moved fast around the TARDIS, as if there was a bomb seconds away from exploding. He ran to the typewriter and began to punch in the co-ordinates River had written for him. The TARDIS began to jerk left to right- the usual. Amy hung onto the railing for dear life, not risking letting go- Rory did the same.

They came to a halt and the Doctor finished pressing buttons and pushed down one lever,

"There, that ought to do it." Amy heard the Doctor say to himself just before he jumped down the stairs and sprinted to the door.

He opened the doors and looked out, checking for a blonde headed woman.

"Sweetie, I'd suggest you move your head!" The Doctor heard the familiar voice shout from above, he looked up and saw River fall, no- he shook his head, not fall- but drop to him gracefully. He dodged her, automatically jumping back as she stopped right next to the TARDIS in mid-air. The Doctor scrunched his nose and then noticed the wiring on her back. The Doctor panicked,

"River-you," he popped his head out of the TARDIS to look up while River was undoing all the wiring around her body. They were in an elevator chamber! He realised that she must have _abseiled_ down there like some sort of double O agent or something. The Doctor looked into the darkness above and he could just about see… "RIVER!" he yelled as he pulled her in. An elevator crashed at extreme speeds only seconds after he pulled her in. A loud crash was heard at the bottom of the chamber, the Doctor looked at River to check she was alright. He was met with the all familiar smirk and he knew what was coming,

"Hello Sweetie," she greeted like she normally would, flirtation spilling from her tongue. The Doctor had pulled her in to save her, but she landed almost on top of him, causing all sorts of pressure and problems for him in a certain areas. He gulped and laid there, waiting for her to get up- not that he minded the position he was in- but in front of Amy and Rory, he grimaced at the thought. Instead he blushed furiously.

River knew why he had blushed yet she still remained on top of him. She even had the nerve to say hello to Amy and Rory- who were both astonished by the earlier event.

She looked back down to the Doctor and patted him on the cheek before she finally got up and straightened her clothing- which appeared to be a tight black burglar-type outfit, leaving wonders to observers.

"Right, sweetie, before we land I'm just going to get changed," she informed the Doctor as she quickly made her way to the console. "And don't go anywhere," she accused and then pressed down a lever which then made the TARDIS' lights turn a pale blue. The Doctor frowned,

"R-River! What have you done!" He shouted after her but she disappeared into the TARDIS corridors. He jumped up the stairs frantically and pressed down on buttons and levers, only for nothing to work. Amy stood beside him; she looked like she wanted to laugh _so_ hard. The Doctor panicked, "She's broken her!" He shrieked, still pressing buttons or anything to make the TARDIS turn normal again.

"I doubt she'd break it Doctor…" Rory commented, trying to calm down the Doctor. Rory had apparently snapped out from the shock of the elevator incident as he collapsed back onto the TARDIS sofa like not long ago.

The Doctor then wildly pressed down on a big red button multiple times, Amy was surprised it didn't spring off or brake.

"This is _my_ TARDIS. She can't just come in here like she owns the place an-" He complained, waving his arms around the place. He stopped, "and since when did she have a _room_?"

Amy finally laughed uncontrollably, finding the flustered up jealous Doctor amusing to no extent.

"Oh c'mon," Amy gestured. "You can't tell me you haven't even _thought_ whether or not she has her own room. Doctor, she's probably been in here more times than I can count on fingers. She's bound to have her own room." Amy opposed as she leaned back on the console.

The Doctor didn't say anything at first; instead he straightened his bowtie and scratched at his face,

"Yes.. Well, I have thought about it-" He confessed quietly.

"Then it's more than likely you gave her a room in the future." She suggested, feeling triumphant in the fact she had won the argument. Both the Doctor and Amy stopped looking at each other challengingly as soon as they heard River walk down the steps. She had changed into a dress that was very similar to the one she had worn before- the parachute like dress. Instead this dress was a musky brown that contracted well with her already tanned skin. Her utility belt was attached around the stomach- her blaster and PDA both well protected. And her familiar vortex manipulator wrapped around the wrist. The Doctor blinked gawkily at the sight but then remember there were other people in the room.

"So," she breathed out once she reached the console. "Let's read this mail shall we?" She asked openly as she pointed to the cube still in the Doctor's hand.

"Mail?" Rory asked as he climbed up from the TARDIS chair and leant on the TARDIS railings instead. The Doctor shook his head, taking his attention _away _from River's new outfit.

"Time Lord emergency messaging system," he answered, moving around the TARDIS console again. Amy noticed River pushed down on a lever and the TARDIS' light shone their normal colours. The Doctor continued, "in an emergency, we wrap up our thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space." He stopped to take a breath and then spun back round to be met with two confused faces and one thrilled. "Which mean there's a living Time Lord still out there and it's one of the good ones!" He said excited, ducking down underneath the TARDIS.

"You said there weren't any other Time Lords left," Rory commented. River, who was behind them both, bit on her lip as she realised they must not know who _she_ was yet. That Amy and Rory and Doctor didn't know who she _was_ and _who_ she was to them- her stomach ached.

The Doctor climbed back up from underneath the TARDIS,

"There are no Time Lords left anywhere in the Universe," he said frantically as he threw the cube to Amy, who just about caught it, "but the universe isn't where we're going!" Amy looked up at the cube more closely, "See that snake? The mark of The Corsair. Fantastic bloke," Rory himself went to take a glimpse of the picture of the snake on the cube. "He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself unless he had the tattoo. Or herself, a couple of times." He spun back around the other end of the TARDIS, "Ohh, she was a bad girl!" The Doctor pressed on a button and suddenly sparks flew from the TARDIS-spraying all over the place. The TARDIS jolted to the left, everyone clung onto the TARDIS.

"Whoa! What is happening?" Rory yelled over the moans and groans of the TARDIS.

"We-We're leaving the Universe!" River realised as she moved around to press a button or two- much to the Doctor's annoyance.

"How can you leave the Universe?" Amy yelled. The Doctor pushed down a button,

"With enormous difficulty!" He expressed.

* * *

**Authors Note- This was requested by another Author and I thought it was a very good idea. I understand people may not like the idea of having River involved with this episode, as it will ruin a perfectly good episode. But hear me out. It may be good, or it could be worse. But I would love to know what you think of it all so far. I have all the chapters written up, so they'll be up every single day. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor, we don't have enough energy, you're going to have to burn up some TARDIS rooms to give us some room," River acknowledged as she swung over to her left and instantly pushed a black nozzle. The Doctor smiled,

"Goodbye, swimming pool," the Doctor cried. River huffed, she really liked that room- in fact it was her third favourite room in the TARDIS. "Goodbye, scullery." He rushed over to turn a wheel the Amy didn't even know of until then, "Sayonara, squash court seven!"

Even more sparks flew across the room. Amy screamed.

"Whoa!" Rory yelled as he was flung back into the railings.

The TARDIS rapidly spun from the collected stars and suns of the Universe and hastily made its way to a dark planet which was covered with green fumes.

The TARDIS jolted still and everyone fell to the floor. This time the Doctor fell on top of River, who was more than perfectly comfortable laid on the floor with the Doctor on top. He blushed once more and quickly scrambled to get up. He offered her a hand, which she gratefully took.

Amy and Rory slowly got up from the floor and looked up at the cylinder that was in the middle of the TARDIS console.

"Okay. Okay. Where are we?" Amy questioned as she brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Outside the Universe, where we've never, ever been," the Doctor breathed out, panting.

Slowly the TARDIS' light dimmed down and all the sound and movement in the TARDIS died. River and the Doctor looked at each other and then started fiddling with buttons,

"Is that meant to happen?" Rory asked clueless.

"The power. It's draining," the Doctor realised. "Everything's draining! But it can't. That's…" He was lost for words, just clicking a button that he knew would never work.

"Doctor?" River asked, confused and frightened herself, as she looked at the Doctor with worried expression.

"That's impossible." A loud grumble left the TARDIS and the buttons that were on the console were no longer lit.

"What is that?" Rory asked.

"It's as if the Matrix, the soul of the TARDIS, has just vanished." River informed both Rory and Amy as the Doctor stood there- speechless. "But that's impossible, it can't just vanish." River argued as she tried to get the scanner to work.

The Doctor looked down on the TARDIS completely baffled. He raised his head,

"River where did you get this?" He questioned as he picked up the cube and shoved it in her face. River furrowed her eyebrows,

"Earlier in my timeline. It was left just waiting outside while you weren't in, so I took it for safe keeping," she acknowledged.

"So you don't know who it's from. No traces or fingerprints or-"

"No nothing."

The Doctor felt defeated.

"But the soul of the TARDIS is gone River! How is that even possible? Where would it go?"

Idris gasped. Her body, which was left for dead, reached up. Her mouth was wide open as a golden-like gas entered her body. Her arms flailed, and Auntie and Uncle- who were across the room observing everything- looked at her expectantly.

Idris' eyes opened up as she looked up at her palms which were surrounded with the golden dust-like particles.

*

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door wearily. He slowly entered the outside world with a frown. He looked around the planet, expecting some large predator to come and eat him up much like his TARDIS' soul. Amy was the second to follow, her eyes fixed upon the sky, which was a light grey colour filled with white musty gas.

"And so what kind of trouble is your friend in?" Amy asked, her voice echoed as she followed the Doctor. Rory and River trailed Amy and the Doctor- River with her blaster in her hand at the ready.

"He was in a bind, a bit of a pickle, sort of distressed." He said as he looked at his surroundings.

"Well, you can just say you don't know," Amy replied as she looked at an object that was sprawled across the floor.

"What is this place? The scrapyard at the end of the Universe?" Rory stated as he grimaced at the filth of the planet. River didn't say she disagreed as she walked around a pile of goo that was on the floor.

"Not end of, outside of." The Doctor specified as he turned to Rory and patted him on the shoulder.

"How can we be outside the Universe? The Universe is everything." Meanwhile, Amy was looking through a dirty dish washer with what she believed to be a spoon.

"Imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside." The Doctor explained.

"Okay," Rory understood.

"But it's nothing like that." Rory rolled his eyes as he looked back at River, who also shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

The Doctor tapped the TARDIS from the outside.

"Completely drained, look at her." He said out loud. Amy's concentration on the dirty dishwasher didn't last long as she climbed up from her kneel and looked at the Doctor,

"Wait. So we're in a tiny bubble universe, sticking to the side of the bigger bubble Universe?" She asked, trying to make sense of everything.

"Yes. No. But if it helps, yes."

River retrieved the PDA from her utility belt and tried to work the connections, but she couldn't get a signal. The Doctor laughed as he walked close to her from behind- his front touching her back.

"This place is full of rift energy. You won't get a signal here- but on the plus side the TARDIS will probably refuel just by being here." He spoke as he twirled away from her. River let out a breath she didn't know she held. He picked up a rock from the floor. "Now, this place, what do we think, eh?" He threw the rock into the air and the rock fell back to the ground. "Gravity's almost Earth-normal, air's breathable, but it smells like…"

"Armpits," both River and Amy said in unison, they both stared at each other and smiled.

"Armpits," the Doctor repeated in agreement as he stood in a bathtub that looked like it hadn't been washed in years- centuries even.

"What about all this stuff?" Rory asked as he poked a hanger that was hung on some sort of lamp. "Where did this come from?"

"Well, there's a rift, now and then stuff gets sucked through it," the Doctor guessed.

"So it's more like a plug hole more than it is a bubble," River acknowledged as she stood next to him. He clicked his fingers,

"Yes, exactly. The Universe has a plughole and we've just fallen down it."

From out of nowhere a woman's voice is heard repeating one word,

"Thief! Thief! You're my thief!"

Everyone, the Doctor, River, Rory and Amy looked up to find a woman in a raggedy torn blue dress run toward them. Two people chased after her also. The woman started charging for the Doctor- River automatically aimed the gun at the woman.

"She's dangerous! Guard yourself." Auntie shouted after her. The Doctor took a quick glance at River and saw the gun,

"River!" He shrieked, "put that away! She onl-" But the Doctor couldn't finish off the sentence as the woman grabbed hold of him,

"Look at you! Goodbye! No, not goodbye. What's the other one? " She asked and then paused. The Doctor looked at River for help. Then the woman started to rapidly kiss the Doctor all over the face, the Doctor flailed his arms out, not sure what to do.

"Watch out! Careful. Keep back from her." Uncle shouted warningly in the background.

The woman took a step away from the Doctor- who was very flustered and confused. He combed back his hair with his fingers and tried to look as nonchalant as possible.

Auntie and Uncle kept the woman well away from the Doctor- Auntie literally had to hold her physically from moving any further.

"Welcome, strangers, lovely. Sorry about the mad person." Uncle greeted dully. The Doctor looked concerned,

"Why am I a thief? What have I stolen?" He asked the woman. Yet she didn't answer instead she next pummelled to River, who didn't expect that at all.

The woman hugged and squeezed River tightly,

"Clever girl. So very clever and mad. Mad like _him_," she commented as she released River and pointed to the Doctor. Then she realised the Doctor asked her a question, "Me. Are you going to steal me? No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me. Oh! Tenses are difficult, aren't they?" She replied enthusiast and peppy. The Doctor stared at her befuddled.

"Oh! Well, we are sorry, my doves." Auntie apologised as the mad woman looked at Amy's ginger hair. "She's off her head." Auntie clasped Amy's hand and shook it, "They call me Auntie."

"And I'm Uncle. I'm everybody's uncle." Uncle announced as he tapped the Doctor on the cheek, "Just keep back from this one, she bites!"

"Do I? Excellent." Then the woman grabbed the Doctor by the head and bit in his ear.

"Ow! The Doctor shrieked. River raised her gun again and loaded it up.

"No, no, no!" Amy shouted.

"Whoa!" Uncle yelled as he pulled away Idris.

"Oh, biting's excellent! It's like kissing, only there's a winner! Now, I see why you do that," she exclaimed, looking at River and the Doctor. River's eyebrows arched and so did the Doctor's (if he had any).

"Sorry. She's doolally." Uncle admitted, as he pulled her away further.

"No, I'm not doolally. I'm…" Idris hummed the last part out, as if she physically could not say the next word to the sentence. "I'm… It's on the tip of my tongue. I've just had a new idea about kissing. Come here, you!" The woman said as she looked at River. River stepped back, and the Doctor stepped in front of her,

"No, nope. None of that here!" The Doctor yelled. Idris continued to run around in circles as she tried to get to River. "Look here, my face. If you going to… Whatever you're going to-"

"No, Idris, no!" Auntie yelled once more as she tried to control her friend. The Doctor still stayed in front of River, but the woman stopped,

"Oh. Is that what it's like…" She said as she stood still.

"What?" The Doctor asked, his arms still shielded River.

"Jealousy. Oh, aren't emotions funny." The Doctor slowly put his arms down and River stood to the left of him. The Doctor scratched his cheek awkwardly,

"J-Jealou-"

"Oh, but now you're angry. No, you're not. You will be angry," Idris then calmed down more and her tone saddened, "the little boxes will make you angry."

The Doctor stepped forward between Amy and Rory,

"Sorry? The little what? Boxes?" The Doctor stood expectantly awaiting an answer but instead Idris laughed in his face loudly,

"Your chin is hilarious," she pointed out as she grabbed hold of it and moved it side to side.

"Oi," he retaliated, and then looked to Rory to see he was nodding in agreement. Idris left go of his chin and then looked at Amy,

"It means the smell of dust after rain," she simply stated to no one in particular.

"What does?" Rory asked.

"Petrichor."

"But I didn't ask."

"Not yet… But you will." She explained as she looked at the Doctor with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"No. No, Idris. I think you should have a rest," Auntie suggested as she petted Idris on the back.

"Rest, yes, yes, good idea! I'll just see if there's an off switch," the Idris fell to the floor without warning. The Doctor and River automatically reached to grab her,

"Whoa!" Everybody said all at once.

"Is that it? Is she dead now? So sad." Uncle commented with a very low dull voice. Rory shook his head,

"No, no. She's still breathing."

"Nephew, take Idris somewhere she cannot bite people, hmm?" Uncle asked Nephew. The Doctor turned around and smiled cheerfully as he pointed at the Ood.

"Oh, hello!" The Doctor greeted himself. Amy turned around and spontaneously moved back,

"Doctor, what is that?" She asked, completely freaked out- Rory aswell.

"No, it's alright Amy. It's just an Ood. People would just use them as slaves but that was revoked due to a situation in 4126 in the Ood Sphere." She explained as she slowly walked closer to the Ood.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" The Doctor exclaimed. "They all had a bad case of the red eye disease, but it's all right now. I mean, Ood are good, love an Ood." The Doctor walked closer to Nephew, "Hello, Ood."

Rory from behind made a face and used his fingers to interpret the tentacles on the Ood's face. Amy laughed and nudged him playfully.

"Can't you talk? Oh, I see, it's damaged," the Doctor observed. "May I?" He asked politely. The Ood nodded its head. He opened up a ball that was connected on an umbilical cord-like string. "It might be on the wrong frequency." The Doctor realised.

"Nephew was broken when he came here. Why, he was half dead. House repaired him. House repaired all of us," Auntie enlightened.

The ball the Doctor was fixing turned bright green and automatically a man's voice appeared.

'_If you are receiving this message, please help me. Send a signal to the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey. Tell them that I am still alive! I don't know where I am. I'm on some rock-like planet.' _There were many other messages like that in the background- messages asking for help or pleading for someone to save them.

Nephew turned the message off.

"What was the? Was that him?" Rory asked. River looked up at the Doctor, knowing this was _huge!_

"No, no, it's picking up something else. But that's…" The Doctor began to breathe quicker, "That's not possible. That's…" He started to pant. He looked at Auntie and Uncle accusingly, "Who else is here? Tell me. Show me! Show me!" He ordered.

"Just what you see. It's just the four of us. And the house," Auntie replied back. "Nephew, will you take Idris somewhere safe where she can't hurt nobody?" She quickly changed the topic.

"The House? What's the House?" River asked sceptically as she looked at Auntie and Uncle.

"House is all around you, my sweets," she replied back cheerily. Uncle started to jump up and down. "You are standing on him. This is the House. This world," she expressed as she waved her hand around. "Would you like to meet him?" She asked.

"M-Meet him?" Rory said confused and in shock. Amy nudged him again.

"Yes, we'd love to," the Doctor answered for River. Auntie and Uncle began to walk backward,

"This way. Come, please. Come," Uncle ordered. Amy stepped forward.

"What's wrong? What were those voices?" Amy asked the Doctor uncertainly.

"Time Lords." The Doctor turned around to look at Amy and Rory, "It's not just the Corsair. Somewhere close by there are lots and lots of… Time Lords." Amy and Rory stood there in the same spot, baffled.

River, on the other hand, felt cautious. She felt this was all too good to be true, and that she _and the_ _Doctor_ would have felt _something_ if they were there. She just didn't want the Doctor to put his hope up too high.

They followed in the direction of Auntie and Uncle.

"I'm…" Idris gasped once more as she couldn't quite finish of her sentence. She leaned up from the pillows, "big word, sad word." She clung onto the bars of the cage, "Why is that word _so_sad? No. Will be sad. Will be sad."

"Come. Come, come." Uncle ordered for the rest of them to follow. "Now you can see House and he can look at you and he…"

The Doctor walked up the steps and looked down the well-like hole in the floor that was covered in a steel gate. The Doctor looked down it,

"I see. This asteroid is sentient…" The Doctor acknowledged. Auntie began to talk,

"We walk on his back, breathe his air, eat his food…"

"Smell it's armpits," Amy whispered to River and Rory. River gave a smile,

"_And do my will_." Both Auntie and Uncle said in unison, but a much deeper huskier voice was their replacement. The Doctor looked up, "_You are most welcome, travellers_."

"Doctor, that voice, that's the asteroid talking?" Amy suspected.

"Yes. So you're like a sea urchin?" The Doctor asked out loud. He walked down the steps and knelt down to the floor, "hard outer surface," he knocked on the floor. "That's the planet we're walking on. Big, squashy, oogly thing inside. That's you."

"_That is correct, Time Lord_." House replied.

"Ah! So you've met Time Lords before?"

"_Many travellers have come through the rift, like Auntie and Uncle and Nephew_. _I repair them when they break_."

The Doctor looked up at Auntie and Uncle, who were still possessed by House,

"So there are Time Lords here, then?" The Doctor proposed the question.

"_Not any more. But there have been many TARDIS' on my back in day gone by." _

"Well, there won't be any more after us. Last Time Lord. Last TARDIS." The Doctor admitted as he jumped down the step again. River looked down at the floor. She knew she couldn't say anything- due to spoilers. But to see the Doctor give up faith like that, it made her sad.

"_A pity. Your people were so kind_. _Be here in safety, Doctor. Rest, feed, if you will._" House offered nicely. Then Auntie and Uncle regained control and both looked at one another.

"We're not actually going to stay here, are we?" Rory pleaded more than asked. River too didn't want to stay here any longer. The fact that House recognised the Doctor as a Time Lord unnerved her. What if it recognised her? What would she have done then?

"Well, it seems like a friendly planet. Literally. Mind if we poke around a bit?" The Doctor asked as he looked at Amy with a smile. Auntie smiled,

"You can look all you want. Go, look." She walked over to Amy and placed her hands on her cheeks, "House loves you." She stated. River looked unconvinced.

"Come on then, gang." The Doctor announced like they were something of Scooby Doo. "We're going to see the sights." He said the last words mischievous and sly, so River knew full well he just wanted to nose around.

Idris stood in her cell.

"Oh! What was that?" She gasped. She looked to the left. "Do fish have fingers?" Then she looked to the right as if she were trying to play to different people, "like a nine-year-old trying to rebuild a motorbike." She blinked. "What am I saying? Why am I saying that?" She looked forward and held onto the railing, "Thief? Where's my thief? Thief!" She yelled as loud as she could.

The Doctor walked down a corridor, looking at every last detail as he walked by. He kept cautious with every step. Something with enough power to take the TARDIS' soul was enough to scare him a little.

"Thief!" He heard a woman yell from somewhere in the distance. The Doctor leaped forward and pressed his index finger to his mouth.

"Shh." He quietened Amy and Rory who were arguing about what they could smell. River on the other hand was still at the back, always checking every corner of every room- checking for any movement.

The Doctor stood still as he tried to listen.

"So as soon as the TARDIS is refuelled, we go, yeah?" Rory asked as he watched the Time Lord.

"No. There are Time Lords here. I heard them and they need me," he replied, still listening out for that distant voice again.

"You told me about your people and you told me what you did." Amy whispered as she folded her arms together.

"Yes, yes. But if they're like the Corsair, they're good ones and I can save them," he answered back as he turned to look at them.

"And then tell them you destroyed all the others?" Amy replied back again, her voice a little louder that time. The Doctor gulped,

"I can explain. Tell them why I had to," he muttered back as he turned back around. River lowered her gun as she listened to the conversation.

"You want to be forgiven," Amy figured out. River saw the Doctor clench his eyes together and sigh. His hands were on his hips and his head was looking down,

"Don't we all?" Was all the came out.

River's heart felt like it had been crushed a thousand times. She knew how he felt- the want to be forgiven. Killing the Doctor would always be a burden of hers, even if it wasn't her fault and that the Doctor said she was _completely forgiven_, she always feel guilty and terrible.

However she knew the Doctor must feel even worse than her. His _whole_ planet. All of them… Gone. Yet he had no one who could tell him 'it's alright' or 'you did it for the best intentions' like River could, because they were all dead. So that's why he's so desperate to find the Corsair. To finally be told it wasn't his fault.

Amy nodded her head as if to say she understood him.

"What do you need from me?" She asked simply.

The Doctor tapped on his tweed jacket,

"My screwdriver. I left it in the TARDIS. It's in my jacket." He said, his mood picking back up. River furrowed her eyes brows. She specifically remembered him putting it in his pocket the moment the TARDIS 'broke down'.

"You're wearing your jacket," Rory mentioned.

"My other jacket," the Doctor replied back, now turning to looks at them both.

"You have two of those?" Rory asked in an almost mocking way.

"Okay. I'll get it." Amy confirmed, "But Doctor, listen to me," she said as she moved closer to him. "Don't get emotional, because that's when you make mistakes." She warned for his sake. The Doctor smiled and did a salute,

"Yes, boss."

"I'll call you from the TARDIS," she threw a red phone at him, which he caught. She started to back away, "Rory, River, look after him." She ordered as she walked off. Rory looked at the Doctor with determination in his eyes; River on the other hand just smirked at Amy playfully.

"Rory, River, look after her," the Doctor countered with a smile. Rory looked back at River confused as what to do and River just nodded to the way in which Amy had walked off. He mimed the words, 'you sure?' but River just nodded and smiled as he walked off.

Amy marched toward the TARDIS, taking stride after stride- with Rory following. Amy glanced back and saw the blue vest that her husband wore, she sighed,

"I told you to look after him," she stated.

"He'll be fine. He's a Time Lord," he expressed in a non-worried tone. Amy had reached the TARDIS door, swung it open and then turned to her husband- her hand pointed in the air.

"It's just what they're called. It doesn't mean he actually knows what he's doing," she justified, making sure her opinion was known. Rory nodded, not really taking anything in, and followed her inside the TARDIS.

Strangely, once they entered the TARDIS a light green smoke started to swirl around the TARDIS- covering every last inch of it.

Amy strode to the console. She felt a little paranoid with the darkness inside. Normally she would be greeted with nice vibrant coloured lights that would make her feel at home, and that hum from the TARDIS herself- but that was no longer there.

She grabbed for the phone, Rory close behind her, and dialled a number. She put the phone close to her ear and listened- the phone began to ring.

On the other end of the line the Doctor was walking down a tight corridor- River not far behind trying to get her PDA to work once more. River sighed in frustration,

"River, you won't get that to work, the rift energ-" The Doctor tried to explain before he was interrupted, from the phone Amy had given him. It started to buzz. He flicked it up toward his ear and River moved closer, to try and hear the conversation.

"Hey, we're here." Amy tried to say as cheery as she could- it wasn't her fault, she would have much rather stayed with the Doctor and do… Whatever he was doing. Or to just see him around River- that was always entertaining. Amy remembered why she had called in the first place and talked again. "Screwdriver's in your jacket, yeah?"

"Yeah, it's around somewhere. Have a good look," he lied as he flicked the screwdriver around in his own hands. He knew he shouldn't have lied, but this was beyond their intelligence and he didn't want them in any kind of danger- so the screwdriver was the perfect distraction. He hated himself but this was Time Lords. Even if it was the 'good' ones, he didn't know how they would have reacted once he told them what happened to the others.

Yet River was still with him.

He didn't really have a reason as to why she was still with him. He liked her as company, yes, but he also like Amy and Rory as company. He thought about it for a few minutes. Why was she with him? How was she any different to anyone else? He admitted that she was different and that he clearly trusted her in the future, and he also admitted that he kind of liked her. _Like_like her. After what happened in America: the guns, the silence, the flirting and that kiss, oh he quite liked that kiss if he was honest- though he'd never admit that… Would he? He sighed as he looked at her; she was concentrating too much with her PDA to notice him looking. That woman.

"Have a good luck," the Doctor said as he clicked a button on his screwdriver- the green light buzzed.

Back in the TARDIS the doors had suddenly locked by themselves. Amy looked up confused and hung up the phone.

"Did you do that?" Amy asked Rory as she looked at the TARDIS doors.

"I didn't do anything," Rory asserted, crossing his arms over each other. He then separated them again, "Right." He announced, stepping back from the console. "Jacket," he reminded.

"C'mon, where are you?" The Doctor asked out loud as he reached the ground and placed his left ear to the floor. "Now, where are you all? Where are you?" He asked again, expecting an answer. River had given up all hope with her PDA, and decided this could be a good time to synchronise their diaries.

"So, when are you?" She looked through a hole that was found in a tattered curtain. The Doctor leaped back up from the ground. "Have you done Jim the Fish?"

"No," the Doctor faltered as he straightened his lapels. He turned to look at her, "I've just done America three weeks ago," he admitted and he twirled to look at another object lying on the floor. River stared at him. To her, he was so young, so _very_ young. He didn't even know _who_ she was.

"I haven't done that yet," she acknowledged as she looked at the floor. The Doctor spun around, smiling- glad that for once he had done something she hadn't. He had the upper hand that time.

"Oh, it's brilliant! But y'know.. Spoilers," he teased as he moved closer to River, a big grin apparent across his face. River rolled her eyes and the Doctor tapped her on the nose. "So!" He exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. "If you were a Time Lord… Where would you be… Well, I know where I'd be bu-" The Doctor babbled until River silenced him with a shush.

"Ca- Can you hear that?" She urged, her index finger raised and her eyes closed. The Doctor looked at her perplexed, his eye brows furrowed but his eyes full of fascination. River opened one eye to peek up at him and she rolled her eyes. The Doctor eyes widened as he realised that he was meant to be doing what she was doing so he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

In his mind he could hear voices. They weren't loud but he could still vaguely hear them. They were cries of help- like he had heard from the message from Nephew. He eyes widened automatically as he looked in the direction from where the voice had come from. He looked back at River to find that she too was trying to peek in that direction.

The Doctor walked in that direction. He was nervous. The only way to keep his hands from shaking was to keep the occupied with objects- like his screwdriver. He pushed a curtain aside and looked into the tiny room hidden away. River was at his side, she turned around to make sure they weren't being watched and then turned to the Doctor, she nodded.

"Well, they can't all be in here." The Doctor obviously pointed out- then he saw River's eye brows furrow. She pointed to a metal cupboard- like storage room behind them. The Doctor placed his hand on the metal, the coolness of the metal making his fingers tingle. He placed his hand on the latch slowly, and gulped- he heard River take a quick breath as he opened the little doors.

All those voices he had heard before maximized. Hundreds of voices spoke over another- all crying for help.

Inside the cupboard were many lit cubes, much like the one River had given him earlier. River fist tensed as she realised…

There were no Timelords.

Even she was a little hopeful. Wishing that she could meet his people and to also know the Doctor wouldn't feel so scarred and blameful all the while. She closed her eyes as she heard the Doctor's tiny whimper that must have escaped him. She didn't want to look at him- to see the heartbreak in his eyes- but she had to stay strong for him, so she slowly and cautiously placed her hand on his shoulder. She could see his face- puzzled and confused and not quite sure what he was seeing. She gulped, trying to supress a sob.

River had noticed Auntie and Uncle behind them. The Doctor must have realised the increase of grip in his shoulder. River was then fuming inside. She wanted to turn around and shoot the two people, cold blooded or not. She just wanted something to hit, something to release the anger inside of her. If she were honest, she'd say she was dealing it worse than the Doctor. She looked up at him. His eyes were glued to the illuminated boxes. His facial expressions didn't move, River thought he must have been in shock, so she jerked him gently, in an attempt to wake him up.

"Doctor," she whispered as she desperately wanted him to wake of his dream.

He blinked.

"Just admiring your Time Lord distress signal collection." He breathed out the words, still looking at them with saddening eyes. River tensed. "Nice job. Brilliant job… Really thought I had some friends here," he admitted in a hoarse tone. He let out a deep breath, "But this is what the Ood translator picked up. Cries for help," he acknowledged, a smile appeared on his face as he tried to stay as calm as he could. "From the _long dead_." He turned around to look at the two raggedy clothed humans, "How many Time Lords have you lured here the way you lured me?" He asked simply, but River could sense the threat in his voice. Uncle looked at him blatantly; no expression appeared on his face. "And what happened to them all?"

River's fingers twitched. Her hand was perfectly placed near her gun, ready to shoot anything that even slightly annoyed her.

"House… House is kind and he is wise." Auntie replied quietly and scared.

"House repairs you when you break! Yes, I know!" The Doctor's voice had raised, his anger accompanying it.

"Your eyes, they would belong to a twenty year old at the very most," River admitted sternly, her voice sharp and deadly as she looked at Uncle in disgust.

"Thank you," Uncle replied.

"No, she's right." The Doctor agreed as he pointed as Uncle accusingly, "Your eyes are thirty years younger than the rest of you." He violently snatched the hat that was on Uncle's head and soniced at his brow. "Your ears don't match; your right arm is two inches longer than your left. And how's your dancing?" The Doctor mocked as he danced on the spot. "'Cause you've got two left feet." He spat the words out.

"Patchwork people," River realised. She would have made some flirtatious remark about her date with a patchwork, but she felt that the Doctor wasn't in the right frame of mood to flirt. However, she did want to cool him down, he was becoming emotional- and like Amy had said earlier, that's when he made mistakes.

"You've been repaired and patched up so often, I'd doubt there's anything left of what used to be you." He placed the sonic back into his jacket. "I had an umbrella like you once," he said as he grabbed Auntie's arm and pulled up her sleeve. The arm was certainly a lot larger than what a normal woman her sizes would have been.

"Oh, now, it's been a great arm for me, this." Auntie confessed as she lifted it up in the air. An image, an exact replica of the one on the cube the Doctor was given before, appeared on her arm- a snake that was in the shape of a snake. The Doctor grabbed for her arm,

"Corsair," River recognised as she looked at the Doctor and back to the arm. The Doctor would have questioned on how River knew Corsair but instead he just looked at the symbol on Auntie's arm.

"He was a strapping big bloke, wasn't he, Uncle?" Auntie remembered.

"Big bloke," Uncle agreed sheepishly.

"I got the arm and then Uncle got the spine and the kidneys," Auntie affirmed. River furrowed her eye brows,

"So that's it then," she stated, annoyance heard in her words. "When a _body part_," she stressed the words out hatefully, "of yours needs replacing you just go ahead and use other people's. _Living_ people's… And just how many have you killed?" She said angrily, her piercing eyes darting between Auntie and Uncle. They looked at each other, actually trying to think of an answer. Auntie was about to respond before the Doctor interrupted her,

"You gave me hope and then you took it away…" The Doctor expressed. "That's enough to make anyone dangerous. God knows what it will do to me… A man who has destroyed worlds… Galaxies… Empires… Basically, run!" He shouted, automatically making Auntie jump and run for her life. Uncle however stopped where he was.

"It's not us that should be doing the running," Uncle stated as he looked at River. "And you, I'd stay away from him," he started to walk away from them. "He does no good." He whispered the last part out as he walked around a corner to no longer be seen.

River edged forward as she was about to chase down that rude, insufferable man and tell him what was really the truth. Sure the Doctor wasn't exactly an angel sent from the heavens, but he was not a monster ever. The decisions he made would be for certain reasons. Sure he hated making them, but if he didn't make them, then who would?

The Doctor grabbed on her arm gently and shook his head at her,

"Leave them… It's not as if he was wrong anyway," the Doctor admitted softly as he looked into her eyes. All she had seen in those eyes of his was remorse, anger and regret-it made her even angrier. River furrowed her eye brows,

"Sweetie," she said as she turned around fully, "we both know that you have made mistakes or have done bad decisions, even I have, but the past is the past and you have to let it go…" Her last words faltered as she remembered past memories- her and the Doctor, on Silencio Lake. She closed her eyes and gulped. Until she felt something, something warm touch the tip of her fingers, and she looked up- confused.

The Doctor looked down at both his and her hands. The Doctor barely touched her, the tip of his fingers onto the tip of hers, but he scraped thumb along her knuckles. River knew even that was probably a big step for him… Hand holding. She breathed in deeply and looked up at him.

He phone rang.

The Doctor tensed, his jaw locked and she swore he gripped onto her hand tightly just for that split second. River herself bit on the inside of her cheek as she watched the Doctor answer the phone.

"No sonic screwdriver," Amy affirmed, not at all pleased and a little bit annoyed. "Also, the doors seem to have locked behind us." She looked at Rory accusingly, "Rory thinks there is a perfectly innocent explanation, but I think you lied to us."

"Time Lord stuff." The Doctor stated as if that were a good excuse. "Needed you out of the way."

"What, we're not good enough for your smart new friends?" She mocked as she looked at Rory obviously annoyed. "Put River on the phone." She finally requested.

The Doctor on the other end of the line looked at his phone baffled,

"Wh-Why?" he stuttered.

"Just put her on the phone," Amy said, her Scottish pronounced very clearly.

"N-" The Doctor went to protest until River sighed from behind him and grabbed the phone. She walked a few steps away from him,

"Amy liste-"

"River, we have to be with him, you know what he's like when he's emotional- and besides he's my best friend…" She sighed. "I-"

"I know Amy, trust me. I know. But you'll have to trust me now, you'll understand later but-"

"Spoilers," Amy huffed out, soon regretting the tone at which she said it in. She didn't mean to sound snappy or rude; she loved River- as a friend- and she a connection with her. She understood she couldn't tell them everything, but she found it frustrating at times. She then understood how the Doctor felt.

"I'm sorry, Amy," River apologized meaningfully. She hated not being able to tell her mother stuff, she missed that from when she was Mels- being able to gossip and tell each other everything when she was younger. However then, talking to Amy on the phone, it broke her heart. Amy didn't even know who she was.

"Just take care of him for me, River. And yourself of course, I can't take care of him on my own if you were gone." River laughed gently at that as she looked at the Doctor herself, a wide smile apparent on her face. She breathed out,

"I'll see you later, Amy. I promise," then River ended the call. She stood still for a moment, looking at the ground. Oh how much she loved her parents, even if they didn't know it yet.

The Doctor didn't spoil the silence, instead he was mesmerised by River, how protective she was of her. He knew straight away since the Byzantium that she obviously had a close bond with Amy, and he could clearly see that in the way River was talking to her threw the phone.

The Doctor heard River whisper something to herself and then she blinked and looked up at him,

"Doctor that woman, Idris. How did she know about the boxes?" She questioned as she moved closer to him. The Doctor realised what she was talking about,

"'Boxes will make you angry," he whispered out loud.

"Doctor, c'mon," River urged as she lifted her hand for him to take, which he took, and they ran together.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I've had two exams the past two days, I apologize. But I have no more so I shall be putting them up every day as per usual. :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and River had been running around the whole planet for nearly an hour, trying to find the mad bitey lady. They had finally reached a room which was illuminated with green and blue lights from the window.

As soon as they walked in River stopped. A familiar feeling rushed through her body, like before when Idris had first met them. She felt uneasy about that, like she wanted to push away that feeling and leave it to die out but at the same time she relished in it. It made her feel more alive and more acquainted.

"How did you know?" The Doctor asked impatiently to the woman who was stuck in the cage at the other end of the room. The Doctor had charged to her, his index finger pointed at her accusingly. Idris, the name Uncle and Auntie had called her earlier that day, had raised from her nap and looked up at the Doctor with a cheery smile,

"Ah, it's my thief," she realised as she moved to lie on her knees.

"Who are you?" The Doctor commanded as he stirred from foot to foot. Idris laughed to herself and finally opened her eyes to look up at the Doctor and River.

"It's about time," she said cheekily. The Doctor and River looked at each other-both wondering the same thing…

"He's not trusting us, and he's being emotional," Amy worried as she paced around the TARDIS console. "This is bad. This is very, very bad."

"Amy, River's with him at the moment. I'm sure he'll be fine…" Rory guaranteed, trying to reassure his wife.

All of a sudden weird noises were heard from outside the TARDIS, both Amy and Rory glanced around to look at the doors. A vibrant green smoke had started to cover the windows.

"Yeah, not too sure about us though," Rory figured as he moved over to hold onto Amy protectively.

*  
"I don't understand. Who are you?" The Doctor asked intolerantly to Idris once again.

"Doctor-" River had tried to speak but was ignored when Idris had started to talk.

"Do you really not know me? Just because they put me in here?" The woman had replied to the Doctor. River thought it was weird. She almost thought she had _winked_ at her.

"They said you were dangerous," the Doctor affirmed, nodding his head.

"Not the cage, stupid. In here," she gestured as she pointed to her body. She looked back up and smiled. River gasped, "they put me in _here_." Idris had emphasized as she moved closer to the bars.

The Doctor didn't understand and then he saw River's face. He could tell that she wasn't as tense- to be fair she was more so relaxed, as if the person they were talking to was.. An old friend.

"Doctor, she's the T-"

"I make that sound," Idris admitted gleefully.

"What noise?" The Doctor questioned, his eye brows furrowed.

Idris opened her mouth and then the Doctor understood. The sound that came from her mouth was the sound of the TARDIS. His TARDIS… That all familiar whooshing sound she would make when trying to land.

"Well, you only sound like that because _he_ keeps the brakes on," River acknowledged, her playful smirk and tilt of the lips made the Doctor furrow his eyes brows even more. Then he realised, his mouth opened to an 'O' shape as he pointed to River and the Idris continuously.

"You're th- She th-" the Doctor stuttered giddily. He then giggled and clasped his hands together in an excited motion.

"She's the TARDIS," River finally said it with a huge grin on her face.

"Time and relative dimension in space," Idris stated as if she were a robot, she blinked. "Yes, that's it," she approved- her voice turned to normal. "Names are funny!" She realised with a laugh as she looked up at River with a 'we-know –something-he-doesn't' grin. "It's me!" She stepped up from her knees and was eye level with River and the Doctor. River was already smiling before she spoke

"I'm the TARDIS. Oh, funny, that's what you said," Idris acknowledged as she looked at River. The Doctor paused for a moment and the scrunched his face up, making his nose do that adorable thing River always loved.

"No, you're not. You're a bitey mad lady," the Doctor argued as he spun around to look at River- who was rolling her eyes. "The TARDIS is up-and-downy stuff in a big blue box."

"Yes, that's me. A type 40 TARDIS," Idris agreed, nodding frantically.

The Doctor shook his head, not believing a word. River looked at Idris; she knew she was the TARDIS. Her mannerisms, the feeling she had when she entered the room. The Doctor was just denying it because it is huge and unexpected. He's always thought of the TARDIS as his ship- his sexy. Not some raggedy woman locked up in a cage. Idris nodded to River and moved around the cage to make the Doctor look at her,

"I was already a museum piece when you were young. And the first time you touched my console you said…"

"I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever known," the Doctor finished off the sentence, a little smile appeared on his face. River stared at the both of them. The Doctor had told her this story countless amount of times- the meeting of the raggedy man and his stolen box. Yet seeing them two, both the Doctor _and_ the TARDIS, talk to each other- she found it so heart throbbing and lovely.

"And then you stole me. And I stole you."

The Doctor did not say anything. He looked out into space- speechless- as if trying to recall that memory which was still strong in his mind. He gulped,

"I borrowed you," he breathed out. He heard River laugh at that,

"Borrowing implies the eventual intention to return the thing that was taken." Idris offered. The Doctor turned around. It was weird, seeing two women- who were probably the biggest parts of his life (aside from other companions, of course) - just to stare at him with the same joyful smile.

River was lent against the metal bars of the jail- her right hand placed on her hip confidently. Whereas Idris, who was inside the jail, wrapped her hands around the metal bars tightly and placed her head through the hole.

"Sweetie, she has a point you know. I go around stealing precious artefacts and you go around stealing blue police telephone boxes…" River commented, thoroughly enjoying the scene. "We make quite the pair."

The Doctor furrowed his eye brows,

"She's the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes," both River and Idris answered at the same time.

"_My_ TARDIS?" He repeated again, feeling protective over his own ship.

"_Our_ Doctor," Idris replied subtly.

River rolled her eyes and sighed; she moved off the bars and observed the lock on the door. She chuckled to herself,

"Seven hinged lock," River acknowledged. "Should break off with a simple," then River kicked the lock and it broke to pieces. The door swung open,

"River!" The Doctor squeaked, "I have a soni-"

"Much more fun that way, sweetie," she admitted as Idris moved closer to them both. The Doctor still looked at River, astonished by the fact she would do anything, even if it were dangerous, to have a bit of fun. River stared back up at him, not even blinking.

"Ohhh," Idris expressed. "Is this what those human do before they," she made a kissy face and mimicked kissing sounds. The Doctor's face turned a deep red colour and he flustered,

"What- No- I-" He stuttered as he pointed at River and Idris. Idris just looked at him weirdly not really listening to the Time Lord, whereas River was smirking that smirk of hers. River teasingly tapped him on the cheek to try and make him feel more comfortable- not that is worked.

"Are all people like this?" Idris asked out loud making River and the Doctor turn to look at her.

"Like what?" River replied curiously.

"So much bigger on the inside."

The Doctor and River stared at each other, not knowing how to respond to the question.

"But I'mmm…" She stressed the word out. "Oh, what's that word? It's so _big_, so complicated. And so sad." Idris admitted as she looked at River sadly, "Such a sad little word."

"But why?" Why pull the living soul from a TARDIS and pop it in a tiny human head?" The Doctor asked, still not fully understanding why his TARDIS was there- not that he hated seeing her, in fact he loved the idea of finally talking to her- but why? "What does it want you for?"

Idris had walked closer to the Doctor and started to sniff him.

"Well, it doesn't want me," she shared as she sniffed his shoulder.

"And how do you know that?" River asked. Idris looked up at River and smiled, she walked over to her, lifted her hand and sniffed it,

"House eats TARDIS'," Idris answered as she sniffed River hair.

The Doctor's eyes widened. His head swung around to look at Idris, panic stricken across his face. Idris was too busy giggling at River's hair. Lifting a curl up and dropping it to see it form itself back into a curl.

"House eats TARDIS'?" River repeated her face as worrying as the Doctor's.

"How do you mean?" The Doctor asked impatiently.

"I don't know. Something I heard River say," Idris replied with a smile. That time she started to mess with the Doctor's hair.

"When?"

"In the future…"

"What, house eats TARDIS'?" River asked, confused.

"There you go. And why do you think jodhpurs are cool?" Idris questioned the Doctor as she started to mess with the Doctor's cheeks- making him do a fish face.

"Jodhpurs?" River asked, an eyebrow rose at the Doctor.

"Yes, jodhpurs. Apparently they make a spectacular view?" Idris confirmed as she then pushed her finger down on the Doctor's nose, making his nose look irregular and fat. She looked at River confused.

"I don't understand. How can clothing be a view?" Idris asked obliviously while the Doctor had turned red. "Does that mean your bowtie's a view?" She then started to look at the bowties, making her hands come out like a frame- trying to picture the bowtie in a photograph.

The Doctor looked at River like a school boy who had been caught stealing money from a jar- a boy hopelessly guilty. He gulped,

"I've never said jodhpurs are cool neither," he defended, standing up straight and trying to make himself look all brave.

"But I heard you…." The Doctor shushed her quickly, trapping her mouth with his hand

"Sweetie, I do believe you have been beat."

River laughed when Idris moved her head up and down, with the Doctor's hand still attached to her hand.

"So!" The Doctor exclaimed, trying to get back on track. "House eats TARDIS'…" The Doctor hit himself on the head, "_Of course_! House feeds on rift energy and TARDIS' are bursting with it. And not _all_ jodhpurs are cool- tried them once, didn't look very nice, but they are pretty cool... Especially on the right people.. But they're not as cool as bowties," he acclaimed as he held onto his precious neck wear.

"But house can't eat a TARDIS," River exclaimed as she looked at Idris concerned. "It would destroy you, unless.."

"Unless you deleted the TARDIS Matrix first." Idris acknowledged with a saddening look.

"It deleted you," both River and the Doctor said at the same time.

"But.. It can't just delete your consciousness; it would blow a hole in the Universe." River exclaimed as she looked at the Doctor.

"It would pull out the Matrix and stick it into a living receptacle, like Idris here, and then feed off the remaining Artron energy…" The Doctor explained, his voice becoming rougher the more he spoke. River automatically looked at the Doctor with a worrying face.

"Doctor, Amy and Rory are in there," she told him. The Doctor's eyes widened, he pulled out his phone and yelled through it,

"Amy! Amy!" Him and River started to sprint towards the TARDIS. "Rory, get the hell out of there!" He shouted through the phone once more.

Amy, who was slamming down buttons and yanking levers on the other end of the phone, quickly answered the phone as soon as it rung.

"Doctor, something's wrong." Amy worried as she looked at Rory- who was looking outside at the green smoke.

"Yes, it's House. He's after the TARDIS. Just get out, both of you!" He warned as he jumped over a damaged old bathtub with River only seconds behind him.

Rory frantically tried to open the TARDIS doors, hoping that the doors would budge even the slightest apart. However, the green smoke that had appeared earlier was only increasing and growing larger. Amy shook her head,

"We can't. You locked the door, _remember_?" Amy accused, her Scottish accent very clear and distinct.

"But I've unlocked it." The Doctor replied uncertain as he paced his way through the rubbish clattered along the floor. Behind him, River was sprinting and dodging all obstacles with ease, her face showing anxiety and worry.

"You stupid well haven't!" Amy acclaimed as she shouted across the phone.

The TARDIS then made a ding noise and then TARDIS darkened. Rory instantly grabbed for Amy as the TARDIS turned an unnatural dim and dark colour- the only source of light was the green smoke which was still covering the TARDIS outside. Amy gulped,

"Doctor, I don't like this," she panicked through the phone while the TARDIS made a unsettling shrieking noise. Rory covered his ears it was that loud.

River tensed and grabbed for the phone in the Doctor's hand. He didn't argue or complain as he guessed that wasn't the time so instead he carried on running.

"Amy, listen to me. You'll be fine just don't click anything, me and the Doctor are coming to get you," River attempted to calm the Pond down. Whether that worked or not River wasn't sure as the phone then disconnected, River looked at the phone screen. "The lines disconnected," River said out loud as they finally reached the TARDIS.

The Doctor instantly pointed his sonic at the TARDIS hoping for the doors just to fling open. Nothing happened. He grunted loudly and smoothed back his hair. River noticed the something was wrong with the TARDIS immediately. She ran to the doors and started to bang on then violently,

"Amy! Rory!" She yelled over the loud shrieking noises the TARDIS was making. Amy dropped the phone and ran to the door; she placed her hand on the window,

"River!" She replied, her voice a little less shaken, "I don't know what's wrong the TARDI-"

"It's House! He's controlling the TARDIS. _**My**_ TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled as he slammed his hands on the door.

"Doctor-" River stared at him very disconcerted and turned back hurriedly to the TARDIS. "Doctor, my Vortex Manipulator, maybe if I-"

"No it's too dangerous if you were to-"

But they were both cut off when the TARDIS made a groaning noise and completely shut down. Rory and Amy stood in complete darkness.

"Rory, hold my hand." Amy asked. Rory gulped and grabbed for his wife's hand, holding tightly and having no plans on letting go. They could hear River and the Doctor yelling outside, frantically trying to open the doors.

"Amy. Rory!" The Doctor yelled for the last time before the familiar whooshing and vworping of the TARDIS begun and the TARDIS slowing disappeared. Surrounding objects flew from the wind caused by an unknown source.

The Doctor gulped and turned around, snatching the phone from River's hand and dialling the number.

"Amy? Amy, can you hear me?" He asked panicky through the phone. He was met with a dead signal. River walked up to him,

"Doctor-"

"Okay, right. I don't…" He breathed out; his hair covered his eyes and his shirt was undone. River placed her arm on his shoulder. He looked up at her pleadingly, "I really don't know what to do." He admitted, and then laughed weakly. "That's a new feeling."

River slapped him lightly on his cheek; the Doctor looked at her puzzled.

"What did I do?" He questioned as he placed his hand on his red cheek.

"You need to concentrate, sweetie." She affirmed as she placed out her hand, "C'mon." The Doctor nodded his head as he took River's hand. They both ran….

"Listen, whatever happens, at least we're together." Rory apposed as he held onto Amy's hands and looked deep into her eyes. "And we're in the TARDIS, so we're safe," he guaranteed as he tried to make his wife feel better.

"Yeah," Amy breathed out, tightening her grip on Rory's hand. Out of nowhere a deep, booming voice echoed the TARDIS,

"You're half right. I mean, you are in the TARDIS," the voice agreed making Amy and Rory jump, they looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but there was no one. "What a great adventure." Amy and Rory both looked at each other, "I should have done this half a million years ago. So, Amy, Rory, why shouldn't I just kill you now?" The voice offered.

Rory looked at Amy and attempted a smile…

* * *

_I'd like to just give a HUGE thank you for the reviews, all the addings of favourite's and alerts._

_Citizenofwhoville123: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like how I have added River into this episode, and I shall easily keep updating. :)_

_MorganaAlexander: Well here you are then! Aha, thank you so much for that lovely comment. And the updates will keep coming._

_Missylou: Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far. But there's still a lot more to come, so keep reading, aha._

_red92: Aha, I'm glad you like those parts. I thought that he would be observing her more seeming this is set after The Impossible Astronaut and Day of The Moon- so I think at that time he would be thinking about how he feelsabout her.. But yes, thank you for taking you time to review, much appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor and River skidded past a corner, their feet slipping on the sandy floor. The Doctor marched toward the next room where Idris sat on metal plating.

"It's gone." Was the only thing the Doctor said to her. Idris looked alarmed,

"Eaten?" She asked as she watched the man pace from one end of the room down to the other.

"No, it left. Not eaten, hijacked by why?" The Doctor replied as he scratched his cheek.

"It's time for us both to go. Uncle, together." River heard Auntie say to Uncle as they got up from their seats and slowly began to walk. River furrowed her eyebrows,

"What do you mean go? Where are you going?" River asked as she stood in their way. Auntie gulped,

"Well, we're dying, my love." She answered simply as she nervously squeezed past River. The Doctor moved toward River, "It's time for Auntie and Uncle to pop off." River looked at both of them puzzled; if anyone shouldn't be able to leave it shouldn't have been them.

Uncle, who had a checkered red and white poncho placed lazily along his back, followed Auntie wearily.

"I'm against it but…" He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"It's your fault, isn't it, sweets?" Auntie proclaimed as she sat herself down again on another rock. "Cause you told House it was the last TARDIS. House can't feed on them if there's none more coming, can he?" She proposed as Uncle grabbed a flimsy chair out of the corner and sat on it, he sighed,

"So now he's off to your Universe to find more TARDIS'." He mumbled as he placed his cap on a three legged table. The Doctor crossed his arms,

"It won't."

Auntie shook her head,

"Oh, it will think of something." Auntie guaranteed. Then both Auntie and Uncle passed out, both their bodies falling to the ground heavily. The Doctor flailed his arms as he ran toward them both, checking their pulse. River looked over at Idris who looked at the two dead bodies concerned.

"They're not dead. They can't just die!" The Doctor shouted confused as he looked at the two bodies.

"We need to go to where I landed Doctor. Quickly." Idris informed. The Doctor huffed as he stopped taking Auntie's pulse.

"Why?" He asked exasperated. River looked at Idris expectantly.

"Because we are there in three minutes," she answered in a jolly tone. She stood up and paused, "We need to go there…" She paused again. "Now…" Then she began to jog towards the TARDIS. She stopped, "Ow!" She shouted in pain as she clutched her side.

River ran up to her and checked to see if was alright. Idris looked up at both River and the Doctor,

"Roughly how long do these bodies last?" Idris asked. River grabbed for her PDA but remembered that it didn't work on that planet, so she looked at the Doctor- who was already getting his sonic from his inner pocket. He soniced her body bottom to top and flicked the sonic open to look at the results.

His face saddened and River felt her stomach turn numb.

"You're dying," he realised, looking up at his oldest friend with a heart breaking expression. River also gripped onto Idris' arms tighter. She didn't want to lose the TARDIS; she was the only person River could really rely on. Of course she could rely on the Doctor, but when he was young it was only the TARDIS who she could properly talk to and was the only person to have understand her.

"Yes, of course I'm dying." Idris replied back, snatching the sonic from his grasp. "I don't belong in a flesh body. I could blow the casing in no time," she assured as she looked at the results on the sonic herself.

The Doctor continued to look at her with that upsetting look. River had to pull herself together to not grab him by his shoulders and kiss him senseless until he was happy again. Idris also noticed his unhappy face,

"No, stop it. Don't get emotional. Hmm. That's what the orangey girl says. You're the Doctor. Focus." She said as she handed him back the screwdriver. River nodded in agreement.

"On what? How?" The Doctor exclaimed, he flailed his arms around frantically, "I'm a madman with a box _without a box_!" He expressed as he once again started to pace around the room.

"And has that ever stopped you before?" River asked. "Doctor, for as long as I've known you and well.." She hesitated and then sighed. "Spoilers," she said making the Doctor groan, "I've never known you to give up, especially for something as important as this, sweetie." River offered as she stood next to Idris, her eyes following the Doctor's movements.

"But this is impossibly impossible, River." He argued, "I'm stuck down the plughole at the end of the Universe on a stupid old junkyard!" He yelled at the top of his voice. Idris and River looked at each other concerned- until Idris decided to bop her on the nose much like the Doctor did. River rolled her eyes until the Doctor grabbed her attention.

"Oh," he realised as he stood with both hands on his hips.

"Sweetie?" River asked- her eye brow raised in question.

"No I'm not," he replied with a cheerful smile.

"Not what, Doctor, you're not making any sense," River admitted. The Doctor turned around with a questioning look on his face,

"I'm making perfect sense-" He gloated as he slid across the floor until he was inches away from River. He bopped her on the nose like Idris did just moments ago, "you're just not keeping up." River sighed,

"But what's so special about this junkyard?" River questioned in a frustrated tone as the Doctor was mocking her for not understanding.

"It's not a junkyard," he retorted with an even bigger grin on his face.

"Sweetie, if this isn't a junkyard then I don't eve-"

"It's a TARDIS junkyard," Idris realised as she looked at the Doctor with an appreciative look. River turned to look at the Doctor. River raised her eyebrow,

"A TARDIS junkyard?" She repeated and then she smiled, "Oh, finally. Somewhere we can actually store your hats." The Doctor's eyes widened,

"River, I said _junkyard_. My hats don't belong h-here…" He claimed as he looked around the room. All broken toys and objects, he'd never allow for his hats to even touch this planet.

"Spoilers sweetie," River teased as she gave him a wink and turned around to run outside. The Doctor flushed, the things that woman could do to him. He swallowed down the bulge that was in his throat until he realised Idris was still in the room. He coughed,

"Right, come one!" He ordered as he begun to run toward the direction River had run. He stopped suddenly and then looked back to Idris who stared at him puzzled. "Right, um, yes. Do you have a name?"

"Seven hundred years, finally he asks." Idris pointed out.

"So what do I call you?" He asked interested- only did he not hear River enter the room again to see what was taking them so long. However, Idris did. She smirked as she saw River in the corner of her eye,

"I think you call me… Sexy." She admitted with a wide smile. River, who was then leaned against a wall listening in, raised an eyebrow- the Doctor oblivious to her presence. The Doctor instantly placed his finger on Idris' mouth.

"Shhh…" He shushed looking at Idris in panic. "I can only call you that when we're alone, otherwise River may think I'm calling _her_ that." He acknowledged and then realised what he just said, "but I don't mean that I don't think she's…" He used a hand movement instead of saying the word sexy, "because she's very…Well…" He scratched his cheek vigorously, Idris looked at him expectantly. "Y'know_._ But you're a different sexy- you're a travel through time and space type sexy." Idris shook her head and placed her hand on his lips too- the Doctor looked at her bewilderedly.

"You always do this?" Idris asked as best as she could with the Doctor's finger still placed on her mouth. The Doctor turned his head to the side as if to say 'do what?' She smiled, "talking quickly when you're embarrassed."

The Doctor looked at her offended. He opened his mouth ready to argue before River grabbed his attention.

"Sweetie?" She exclaimed as she looked at him curiously. The Doctor looked past Idris to see River stood next to the wall- her arms crossed and a smirk across her voice. He coughed and straightened his bowtie.

"Right, yes. Coming. I was just uh- telling Idris I like her clothes," he quickly lied, closing his eyes in regret as soon as he realised was he used as an excuse. Idris, on the other hand, looked down on her clothing and smiled. She twirled around in her raggedy dress; River looked at the Doctor questioningly. He looked at the ground, too ashamed to see that knowing smile on her face, so he took Idris' hand as he ran past River- bobbing his tongue out to her on the way past.

"Corridors. I have corridors. So much to learn about my new home. But you haven't answered my question, children," House tormented. Rory looked toward Amy reassuringly, nodding his head as if to say 'everything fine', when it wasn't.

"Uh, question?" He asked, just trying to stall until the Doctor could help save them.

"You remember," House replied darkly. "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you both now?" He reminded threateningly. Amy turned around hopeful,

"Well, because…" She paused, trying to think of an excuse. "Rory, why?" She asked, looking toward him for help. Rory looked at her blankly, unsure of what to say. He stood still trying to think of something.

"Because," he paused, trying to think of anything that would stop House from killing them. "Killing us quickly wouldn't be any fun," he considered as he looked at Amy- who looked at him with furrowed eye brows and frown line. Rory continued, "And you need fun, don't you?" Rory stated confidently, "That's what Auntie and Uncle were for, wasn't it? Someone to make suffer. I had a PE teacher just like you," he commented with a frown. Amy hit him, reminding him to not go off subject. Rory took a deep breath, "you need to be entertained and killing us quickly wouldn't be entertain_ment_." He finished off nervous and wobbly.

"So entertain me. Run." House ordered.

Amy grabbed for Rory's hands as they both ran up the TARDIS stairs.

The Doctor ran to the position where the TARDIS had disappeared, sonicing his sonic as he did. All three of them: The Doctor, River and Idris, ran up a muddy hill to reach the top and see a spectacular yet haunting view. River gasped.

"A valley of half-eaten TARDIS'. Either of you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked as he looked over the scene. Ships were half broken and crashed into the ground with steel objects just scattered around, the odd few fumes smelling out the place. River didn't answer so she let Idris instead.

"I'm thinking that all of my sisters are dead, that they were devoured and that we are looking at their corpses," Idris replied sadly. River held onto her hand for comfort, as soon as their hands connected she felt a familiar rush of energy run through her, Idris smiled solemnly.

"Ah. Sorry. No, I wasn't thinking that," The Doctor awkwardly replied. He turned to River, "Want to take a guess, River?"

"We could make a new, well not necessarily new, but a _working_ TARDIS console out of broken remnants of 100 different models," she guessed as she looked toward the Doctor to see if she were correct. The Doctor had a great big grin on his face, "But sweetie, you can't merely create a new TARDIS from old broken parts, it's impossible."

The Doctor laughed happily in her face and bopped her on the nose.

"Ah, but you see Doctor Song, it's not impossible." He countered as he span around her and Idris. "It's only _very_ impossible," he added as he ran down the hill towards the bottomless pit of junk. He stopped half way to look up at the two woman still stood at the top of the hill, "And besides, the word impossible itself has the word _possible _in it."

River rolled her eyes as Idris smiled. The Doctor continued to run down the hill, his dangly legs out of control and moving all over the place.

"That mad, impossible man," River commented with a sigh, a soft smile also on her face. She watched him run down the hill, a tear formed in her eye as she looked up at Idris. "He's so young," she commented with a sniffle. Idris instantly hugged River,

"Oh my child," Idris tried to comfort her. "Stay strong. He's only as young as you put him out to be," she leaned back from the hug to look at River, "and you still have me, River Song. Child of the TARDIS. The Doctor's Wife." She reassured making River smile and try to wipe away any running mascara. They were broken from their touching moment when they heard a crash from below.

"I'm fine," they all but heard the tiny voice below say. "Just don't jump on the drum kit."

River laughed at the daft old man and ran down the hill to check if he were alright.

* * *

_I only had a few reviews for the last chapter, but they seriously put a HUGE smile on my face! Seriously, I love reading them._

_Just Watch Me Fly:__ The Doctor's Wife is easily one of my favourite episodes and I always thought what it would be like to have River in the episode. And I will definitely continue to update. _

_Citizenofwhoville123__: Aha, YES I REPLIED! I thought I'd spend more time thanking and replying to people's reviews. Ha, it's makes me SO happy when I get a review so I hope being replied to makes you just as happy. And thank you very much. I couldn't really imagine River being the one to patiently wait for a __**prison**__ lock to open. And yes, I'm updating as quickly as I can. Thank you again._

_Kerjen: OH MY LIFE! Thank for that huge, amazing review! I bet you took some time writing that and it is __**much**__ appreciated. So very much. And thank you, sometimes River can be a complex character cause you don't know how she would react to certain things. But I was asked to do many other episode's, like Tooth and Claw, The Doctor's Daughter (which I'm very keen on doing next) or New Earth (having River and the Doctor switch bodies would be hilarious!) But I was super excited for this episode first as it's a huge favourite of mine.  
I was so very tempted to make Idris accidentally blurt something out, but I feel the TARDIS would know how what she can and can't say. I truly wanted to add it in, but I felt that it may have been a bit too risky. So yes, I stayed with the exchanged looks as I thought that would be more suitable and even for the better. As words aren't always so powerful. ;)  
Aha, I'm glad you liked the jodhpurs, there's nothing I love more than a flustered guilty Doctor and I thought that would definitely do it. Sometimes I prefer scenes were he just blushes at suggestions and goes all embarrassed or uncomfortable when stuff like kissing or just plain innuendos are around. I think both River and the TARDIS know that neither of them have the Doctor to themselves- I think they know they both share him. And I even think they take that to their advantages- teasing him and such.  
I think River sort of knew, from personal experience, what it felt like to be behind bars. So I felt she would just kick the door open, (like a bamf)and save her from the depression of prison.  
Even thought Amy, Rory and the Doctor don't know who she Is yet still think River would show panic and terror when either of them are to be hurt- much like Impossible Astronaut like you said, when she yells for Rory. I think the Doctor would be too preoccupied with getting Amy and Rory back to notice __**how**__ worried River truly was.  
Thank you again. SO much! :D  
_


	6. Chapter 6

A TARDIS corridor door opened, a red headed lady and brunette headed man ran through. They ran to the other end of the corridor, already breathless.

"So are we having fun yet?" House taunted. As they were joined to a split end Rory pointed to the right corridor, "I'm rather enjoying the sensation of having you running around inside me." They came to another door and ran through it. Amy screamed,

"No!" Rory yelled. Amy stopped suddenly, nearly falling down the bottomless pit set in front of her. Rory instantly grabbed her from behind and pulled her in. Rory looked down the endless hole,

"I've turned off the corridor anti-grav, so do be careful," House mocked. Amy looked to the sides of the hole,

"Come on," she commanded to follow as she gripped onto the walls on the edge of the hole and walked past it carefully- not hoping to fall down the never ending hole. She jumped to the other side with a grunt, Rory only shortly behind.

"Whoa!" Rory yelled as his foot slipped. Amy let out her hand for him to take and he took it with no argument. They continued to run down the next corridor.

** DWDWDWDWDWDW**

Idris jumped out from the trash she was looking in and started to tap at a device she had found.

"Bond the tube directly into the tachyon diverter," she commented loudly for the Doctor to hear.

"Yes, I have actually rebuilt a TARDIS before, you know," he bluntly replied as he began to pull at a rope which was connected to a large wall which was covered in golden hexagons. "I know what I'm doing," he reassured in a bossy tone.

"You're like a nine-year-old trying to rebuild a motorbike in his bedroom," Idris retorted, making River laugh. River moved over to help the Doctor pull the rope.

"Yes, but nine years olds read instructions," River acknowledged as she gave a strong tug.

"I read the instructions," the Doctor replied. "I just disagreed with them." He said flatly as he let go up the rope and wiped the dirt off his hands onto his trousers.

"You threw them in a supernova, my love," River argued as she too let go of the rope. She turned to look at the Doctor properly, a smug grin on her face.

"Yes like I said, disagreed with them," The Doctor responded as he placed his hands on his hips and looked at River challengingly.

Throwing away junk that wouldn't be useful, Idris scoffed. The Doctor looked at her,

"There's a sign on my front door. You have been walking past it seven hundred years. What does it say?" Idris asked as she licked an object, scowled at it, and threw it behind her shoulder.

"That's not instructions!" The Doctor exclaimed as he once again picked up the rope, River also picked up the other end.

"There's an instruction at the bottom. What does it say?" Idris repeated, looking at him for an answer.

"'Pull to open,'" he answered forcefully as he pulled the very heavy object.

"Yes. And what do you do?"

"I push!"

"Seven hundred years sweetie and you thought you would have learnt by now," River mocked as she dropped the rope and walked toward Idris. Idris looked past River to see the Doctor, who was struggling to move the large object on his own.

"Police box doors open _out_ the way," Idris informed, even though she knew that he full well knew that. The Doctor threw the rope violently onto the metal, allowing a loud clang to echo. He marched over to both River and Idris with a finger pointed at them both and his face unhappy.

"I think I have earned the right to open my front doors any way I want," he admitted, his voice loud and clear. River raised her eyebrow and just smirked,

"Your front door? Have you any idea how childish that sounds?" Idris remarked as she picked another object from the floor, observed it and chucked it toward the other pile of unwanted objects. The Doctor scoffed and marched back- his face turned to them both.

"You two are not the boss of me," he informed sulkily as he kicked an object that was on the floor, which so happened to be solid and heavy, leaving him to stub his toe painfully. His fists closed as he tried not to yelp out in pain. River had to force herself not to laugh.

"And what makes you think you are the boss of us?" Idris replied sardonically as she watched the Time Lord turn around to look at them again.

"You know; since we're all here, all of us with mouths- not really an opportunity that comes along very often- I'd just like to point out that _you_," he pointed his hand at Idris, "have favourites… Or _a_ favourite," he accused with a frown as he looked at River. Idris scoffed as she walked past him to look for more objects.

"Well you always leave the brakes on, sweetie." River retorted, "you can hardly blame her for not landing where you wish." She said as she moved over to the Doctor to straighten his bow tie, the Doctor went to reply but was too distracted to watch River with his bow tie, he gulped. He span around her to get from the awkward closeness and closed in on Idris,

"And!" He exclaimed, "I just want to say, you know, you have never been very reliable," he stated as he pulled down on his lapels.

"And you have?" Idris asked as she stood up from her position to look at him.

"You didn't always take me where I wanted to go," he specified as he looked at Idris was an unhappy face.

"No, but I always took you where you needed to go." Idris replied honestly, a little hurt by his comment. She had tried to occasionally take him to trips if he were bored, and she would always tries to make console that little brighter when a companion had left. She always stood by his side, throughout all the time he lived and all the time still to come. River smiled as she realised nobody could get between them. The mad man and the blue box, off to see the Universe. River saw the Doctor stop walking, he paused for a moment and looked down to the floor.

"You did," he realised, his voice more cheerful and even thankful. "All that time when I needed to be somewhere, save someone, to have an adventure or to see my friends," he slowly turned around and looked at both River and Idris. "You'd always take me."

"She'll always be with you wherever you go Doctor," River proclaimed. "If there's a friendship that will never break and will always stay together," River looked at Idris with a smile. "It's you two." The Doctor smiled, his dimples showed adorably on his face. "And I know that." River reassured.

"Look at my girls," the Doctor beamed happily. "My poncho girls," the Doctor stated. Idris and River looked at each other's attire and looked back at the Doctor confused. "Right, remind me to never quote a Pond." He said under his breath, his head snapped back up as he jumped to them both, "But look at us. Talking! Wouldn't it be amazing if we could always talk?" The Doctor mused happily. "Even when you're stuck inside the box?"

"Sweetie, you know she's not constructed that way," River doubted sadly, even if she can already inside her head. Idris looked at them both,

"_I_ exist across all space and time and _you _talk and run around and bring home strays," Idris acknowledged making the Doctor smile, "and occasionally River. Or you come back with a very smug face." Idris commented making the Doctor turn a deep crimson colour. Idris suddenly fell forward, the Doctor quickly catching her. He slowly picked her up, checking to make sure she was alright.

"You okay?" He breathed out, looking at her intensely.

"One of the kidneys has already failed," Idris realised which made the Doctor's stomach turn. "It doesn't matter. We need to finish assembling the console," She instructed. River gripped onto her arm tightly.

"Using a console without a proper shell. It's not going to be safe," he warned as he looked at the both of them, River nodded in understanding.

"This body has about eighteen minutes left to live. The Universe we're in will reach absolute zero in three hours..." She paused. "Safe is relative." The Doctor nodded and turned around to grab that rope once more. River ran over to help him.

"Then we need to get a move on, sweetie, c'mon." River suggested as they both tugged at the rope together. Idris stood on the spot, her hand clamped onto her side.

**DWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rory and Amy continued to run down the endless corridors. They approached another door; Amy ran thought first only for the door to shut behind her.

"No!" Rory shouted as he slammed into the door. Amy stopped running and realised her husband absence as she turned around. Rory started to bang on the door,

"Amy!" He yelled. Amy pushed at the door,

"No!" Both Amy and Rory began to bang and kick at the doors, they didn't budge. Amy stopped kicking once she knew it was no use, they weren't going to open.

"Amy," she heard a voice call in the background. She turned around looking for the source of the noise- nobody was there. She decided to run down the corridor and look. The voice continued to call, over and over, calling her name. She ran around a corner and spotted Rory lying down against the TARDIS walls. She started,

"Rory?" She called in a confused tone. Rory looked up instantly and got up from his position,

"Amy, where have you been?" He asked, running up to her.

"I stepped through that door and it came back here," she replied honestly, not understanding the concern on Rory's face.

"But you've been hours," he recalled as he looked at Amy worriedly.

"No, I haven't," she responded. She had only just seen him moments ago, "it's House, and it's messing with the TARDIS." She understood. She walked backwards, "come on, walk this way." She ordered as they began to run again. Amy didn't see the other door that was hidden behind the walls. The door closed, once again with Rory behind.

"No!" She groaned as she banged on the door again. She turned around to expect Rory again. Only, not the Rory she expected.  
**  
DWDWDWDWDWDW  
**  
"You'll need to install the time rotor, sweetie," River yelled over her shoulder as she picked up a transparent tube and slotted it in a hole in the TARDIS console there were building.

"Well, how is this going to make it through the rift? How?" He questioned as he walked past River slowly, a larger cylinder object placed on his shoulder. He slowly pulled it off, sighing with relief, and placed it in the middle on the console. "We're almost done." He said happily as he circled around the rest of the man-made TARDIS- of course not as stable and as sexy as _his_ TARDIS. "Thrust diffuser," he said out loud. "Ah, retroscope. Blue thingy," he ticked off everything he needed. He paused as he then walked back to the position he was just at. "Blue thingy…" He repeated as he looked at two buttons that were placed on the console. He didn't remember putting them there. Then he realised, "River! You've put the blue boringers on this ship." He accused grumpily as he looked at the buttons in disgust and distaste.

River, who was helping Idris to find a certain object, looked up with a smirk.

"Yes, sweetie. And?" She replied back as she picked up a telephone cord and threw it back in the junk.

"Bu- You ca- The- River!" He exclaimed as he pointed at the blue democracies planted on the console. River rolled her eyes as she walked over to the Time Lord, watching his face frown at the blue buttons. The Doctor watched her approach with an unpleased face, "River, they're boring."

River looked at the Doctor with an entertained face.

"So, I can't keep the stabilisers but you can keep the mirror?" She claimed as she pointed to the mirror which was attached to a rubber duck that had a bow tie on. She shook her head as she picked up the rubber duck and ran over to an acidic pool she remembered saving the Doctor from falling into earlier. The Doctor's eye widened as he chased after River, who had an evil smirk on her face.

"River, this is not funny. We have sixteen minutes left to save Amy, Rory and Sexy and you're going to throw away a perfectly cute yellow duck," he complained as he reached for the duck. River dodged,

"Did you just say Sexy?" River asked curiously as she eyed the Doctor accusingly. Idris' head bopped up as she heard her nickname, then she saw River and the Doctor bickering further toward the consoled.

The Doctor gulped as he realised his mistake,

"No, well yes sort of. But, I mean," he scratched at his cheek and flustered, "I wasn't calling you- but no I mean you are bu- RIVER!" He shrieked as River dropped the yellow duck into the acid.

The Doctor huffed and marched over to Idris, who had started to bend a metal hanger.

"That hat murdering, bow tie killing woman." He remarked under his breath as he stood next to Idris.

"Do you ever wonder why I chose you all those years ago?" Idris asked the Doctor, making him look at her in surprise. He didn't expect for her to ask that question so it took a while before he finally answered.

"I chose you. You were unlocked," he answered as he grabbed for a blue sponge and started to poke wires into it.

"Of course I was. I wanted to see the Universe, so I stole a Time Lord and I ran away. And you were the only one mad enough." She explained as she walked over to the console, where River had returned to fixing the wiring. River stood back as she had just finished her work. The Doctor smiled,

"Right. Perfect. Look at that. What could possibly go wrong?" The Doctor commented. Right at that moment a piece from the console sprung off. "That's fine. That always happened. No! Hang on. Wait." He added as he ran for a long red tube.

**DWDWDWDWDWDW**

Amy slowly walked down the corridor, careful not to make any noise. She looked at the end of the corridor and looked at every corner. She couldn't see Rory.

"Amy?" A strained old voice called from behind her. Amy turned around. It was Rory, that she was sure, but it wasn't the Rory she had just left moments before. The Rory before her was old. Extremely old. His hair was a silvery grey and his clothes were tattered and ruined. His bear, which had come down to his shoulder blade, was the same colour as the hair on his head.

"Oh, my God." Amy finally managed to say as she slowly proceeded to walk closer to him. "Rory?"

"You left me. How could you do that? How could you leave me?" Rory babbled on as she leaned against the TARDIS walls. Amy crouched down toward him,

"How long have you been here?" She asked, scared to know the answer.

"Two thousand years I waited for you! You did it to me again!" He yelled in anger as he started to hit his head across the wall. Amy began to tear up,

"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," she apologised rapidly as she attempted to hug him. He screamed in her face as he tried to grab her. Amy fell back and began to crawl backwards wearily,

"Rory, what are you doing?" She asked petrified and scared.

"They come for me at night," he responded in a gruff tone. Amy then got up from her crouched position, "Every single night, the come for me and they hurt me. Amy, they hurt me over and over and over and over…" He voice dialled down as he fell to the floor.

"Rory,"

"_How could you leave me_!" Rory yelled at the top of his voice, Amy bounced back, "_How could you do that to __**meeee**__?" _He yelled in anger and frustration. Amy ran backward as Rory dangerously chased after her. She walked past the door and the door slammed in Rory's face…

**DWDWDWDWDWDW**

Idris placed her metal coat hanger on the console and the Doctor flicked a switched. He ducked down to collect the red tube he had brought with him and he gave the other end to Idris and River. Idris plugged the other end into the console.

"Right. Okay, let's go." He said, panting. "Follow that TARDIS!" He commented enthusiastically as he pressed down on the coat hanger, ready to set off. The console powered down, the lights darkened and the noises dimmed. "Oh, no, come on." The Doctor complained as a spark let lose.

"There's rift energy everywhere, so why won't it work?" River asked as she clicked a button and looked at some stats that were available to look at. "Sweetie, this is useless, you should have let me keep the manipulator."

"No, no. That would have been too dangerous, there are three of us and it would have sliced and diced and all sorts. And besides the last time I used that with you my eye brows frizzed off," he admitted. Idris looked at his eyebrows and laughed, "yes, I know they still haven't grown back. It's her fault," he blamed River. He clapped his hands together, "okay." He panted out, determined to get the machine to work. "I'll divert all the power to thrust." He said as he pulled down a lever. The electricity surged and more sparks appeared. "No, no, no, no!" He yelled once again.

"What's wrong?" Idris asked as she stopped looking at the Doctor's eyebrowless forehead.

"It can't hold the charge," the Doctor responded flatly.

"It can't even start. There's no power," River pointed out as she started to turn novels and press buttons to get the 'mini TARDIS' to work. The Doctor hit the console irritated, making Idris jump.

"We've got nothing." He panted out, aggravated. River looked at the console, she couldn't think of anything else to do- and she was an expert at flying TARDIS'.

"Oh, my beautiful idiot. You have what you've always had," Idris commented in a hopeful tone, the Doctor looked up at her curious. "You've got me." She raised her hand to her mouth; the familiar golden particles surrounded her mouth and hand as she placed it on the console. The console automatically turned alive. The roaring of the engine and the familiar whooshing all came at once. The mini TARDIS rocked, making everybody fall back and hold on for dear life. River and Idris smiled while the Doctor laughed as a large orange sphere surrounded them, teleporting them away.

**DWDWDWDWDWDW**

The corridor was a lot darker than the one before and Amy had the worst feeling that danger was near. She slowly stepped down the TARDIS corridor, _again,_ watching her every step. Her stomach dropped once she saw something life scaring. Words, used from someone's own blood, were written on the walls. Words such as _kill, murderer_ and _Amy _repeated over and over. Amy felt herself shake as she continued to walk down the corridor, scared of what else she would find. She shuddered, her breathing turned short and his whole body shook.

Lying on the ground lifeless and dead, was Rory Williams.

Amy screamed, a devoured and rotten body was left on the TARDIS wall. He was dead. Rory, her husband- the man she loved most- was gone.

"No! No!" She screamed as she crouched down to the floor, her legs too wobble to allow her to stand. She cried and cried into her hands as she looked at the dead corpse that was in front of her. Devastated and distraught, she crawled over to him, repeating his name. "Rory… Rory!" In hope that he would be okay and reply to her. She wept into her hand, "I'm so, so sorry!" She managed to apologise threw sobs. She was too distraught to hear the footsteps come towards her from behind.

"Amy?" A man called. Amy turned around and gasped, it was Rory- a living, breathing Rory. She turned back around to see the dead body but it had disappeared. She tried to calm her breathing but it was no use, she ran to Rory and hugged him tightly, as tight as she could and Rory hugged her back. He grabbed both sides of her head and looked her in the eyes.

"It's messing with our heads. Come on, run." He acknowledged and he grabbed her hand and ran.

* * *

_Again, thank you for the kind reviews, they mean a lot. I've tried to separate the paragraphs up a bit, so it's easier to understand. So that's what the '__**DWDWDWDWDWDW' **__is for, just incase you're wondering._

_Citizenofwhoville123:__Thank you again, and aha, I do love to right flustered Doctor- I found it hilarious to write. The Doctor's Daughters is definitely going to be write, it just takes time to write these up. So I may be doing some one shot's after this has finished, or continue with my Wholock fic. And same, I'd really like for Jenny to come back. I mean, it was Moffat's idea for her to live at the end… So you never know._

_shirley5555:__ Thank you very much, I'm glad you like it so much! And same, if River is in the episode, I'm bound to like it, aha. And 'spoilers' there may or may not be some kissing to wait for. Aha. Thanks again. _


	7. Chapter 7

The mini TARDIS whizzed through space in the blink of an eye, spinning and turning its way to their Universe.

"Whoo-hoo!" The Doctor yelled excitedly as he raised his hands in the air like a seven year old on a roller coaster. River laughed at him and tapped him on the cheek.

"We've locked on to them!" Idris yelled over to them. The mini TARDIS started to shake again, "They'll have to lower the shield when we're close enough to phase inside!" She informed River and the Doctor as they continued to work with the controls now that the Doctor had his fun.

"Can you get a message to Amy?" River asked urgently, she wanted to know if they were alright and safe- they were her parents at the end of the day.

"The telepathic circuits are online!" The Doctor stated as he fell on top of the console.

"Which one's Amy? The pretty one?" Idris asked.

Rory and Amy climbed up the ladder carefully, not wanting to fall all the way to the bottom. Rory groaned in pain as he let one hand go of the ladder. His hand reached his head. Images of the bitey mad lady came into his head.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Amy asked concerned as she stopped below him on the ladder.

"It's like I'm getting a message," he identified as he tried to concentrate on what the woman was saying.

"Hello pretty," the woman greeted cheerily. Rory furrowed his eye brows,

"What the hell is that?" Rory called out confused.

"Don't worry," The Doctor popped up in his head. "Telepathic messaging. No, that's Rory." The Doctor realised. River looked up from the console and walked over to be in view of the message.

"Rory, you have to go to the old control room," River informed.

"I'm putting the route in your head," Idris told him. "When you get there, use the purple slider on the nearest panel to lower the shields." She explained carefully. The Doctor came back into view,

"The pretty one?" He asked as he looked at Rory sceptically. River elbowed him away,

"Rory dear, you'll have about twelve seconds before the room goes into a phase with the invading Matrix. So don't dawdle," River clarified as she winked and left.

"I'll send you the passkey when you get there. Good luck pretty," Idris wished as the line broke. Rory finally opened his eyes,

"What was that?" Amy asked from down below. Rory looked down,

"It was that woman. That mad woman with River and the Doctor," he replied, still confused by everything he was just told.

"The Doctor?" Amy said enthusiastically.

"We have to keep going," Rory commanded as he continued to climb up the ladder.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"How's he going to be able to take down the shield anyway? The House is in the control room." The Doctor asked as he turned a knob and slammed down a button.

"We directed him to one of the old control rooms," Idris replied as she was jolted backwards into the wall.

"There aren't any old control rooms! They were all deleted or remodelled!" The Doctor yelled over the sparks of electricity and the sound of the whooshing.

"I archive them! For neatness! I've got about thirty now," Idris confessed as she hung onto the console as the ride was going very bumpy.

"But I've only changed the desktop, what, a dozen times?" The Doctor acknowledged as he turned a nozzle.

"So far, yes!" Idris responded. River laughed,

"Spoilers!" She chimed as she smiled at the Doctor. He made a pouty face,

"You can't archive something that hasn't happened yet!" The Doctor argued as he was pushed into River.

"You can't," Idris replied honestly.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Amy and Rory ran down the familiar corridors, until suddenly the lights turned off. Amy gasped, she couldn't see a thing.

"What happened to the lights? Amy asked, putting her hands in front of her to check where she was walking. Rory's face scrunched up,

"The lights are fine," he replied confused. "It's messing with our heads again," he realised as a green light came from the corner of the corridor. Rory turned back to Amy, "Okay. Stay there a second," he ordered in a whisper.

"What is it? What?" Amy asked urgently.

"Just hang on," Rory responded as he walked toward the green light.

"Don't leave me. I can hardly see, you idiot!" Amy announced as she reached for a wall. She heard Rory scream. She stopped. "Rory?" She asked. No response. "Rory?" She repeated again worriedly.

"It's okay," Rory reassured from further down the corridor, Amy sighed. "I'm fine. Come towards my voice," he directed. Amy walked forward slowly,

"What happened? Where are you?" She asked as she walked in complete darkness, relying only on her husband's voice.

"I just banged my head," Rory admitted flatly. "Just keep coming," he encouraged. Amy continued to walk forward, "Reach out your hand."

Amy walked toward the voice and placed out her hand. Her hand was mat with something squidgy and icky- Amy looked up. Two illuminous green eyes looked at her, she screamed. Rory came running behind her and grabbed her arms,

"This way. Come on, run!" Rory ordered as he pulled her away from the dangerous Ood.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Keep going! You're doing it, you sexy thing," The Doctor encouraged Idris.

"So you do call her that, sweetie? You bad, bad boy." River suggested as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The Doctor gulped awkwardly.

"Is it my name?" Idris asked as she looked at the Time Lord. He looked at her with a gleeful smile,

"You bet it's your name!" The Doctor announced as he bopped both woman on the nose at the same time. The mini TARDIS jerked and the Doctor laughed,

"Woohoo!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Amy and Rory walked up toward a large metal door.

"Where is this place?" Amy asked as she looked behind her for the Ood that had attacked her before.

"This is where she told me to go," Rory informed as he placed a hand on the metal door. "She said she'd send me the passkey!" He told her. The same high pitched noise entered Rory's head again; he groaned and raised his hands to his head. An image of the bitey mad woman returned,

"Crimson. Eleven. Delight. Petrichor." She stated simply, Rory also repeated the words out loud.

"Crimson. Eleven. Delight. Petrichor."

"Petrichor," Amy said out loud as she felt like she had heard the word from somewhere else before. Rory opened his eyes again, the telepathic link closed. He looked at Amy confused,

"What do I do, do I say it?" He asked bewildered as he looked back at the door. "Uh, crimson. Eleven. Delight. Petrichor." He repeated the words clearly, nothing happened. Rory looked back to see if the Ood was anywhere to be seen, he looked at Amy and shrugged his shoulders, "I said it." Amy turned around and started to pace,

"Petrichor. Petrichor," she repeated the word over and over like it was part of a mantra.

"I said it!" Rory said frustrated as he physically tried to open the door. Amy walked a few steps back,

"Petrichor," she carried on whispering to herself, and then she remembered. "She told you what it meant. The smell of wet dust, remember? So…" She figured, "Always the meaning, not the word."

"The meaning of what," Rory asked, irritated that he couldn't open the door.

"The TARDIS interface is telepathic," Amy realised as she turned to look at Rory. "You don't say it, you think it."

Right on cue, the Ood appeared at the end of the corridor. His eyes bright green and the sphere he was holding glowed in the dark too.

"It's coming," Rory warned as he backed up into the door.

"Quiet!" Amy ordered as she closed her and concentrated. She placed her hands on the balls of her brow, "Crimson. Eleven. Delight," she whispered to herself as the Ood started to walk to them. "And the smell of dust after rain." The Ood was exceptionally close, only a few yards away. Rory tensed and looked at Amy eagerly. "Crimson." Amy repeated.

The image of River came into her head. Her dark red, steep stiletto high heels, which she remembered River left on the TARDIS by mistake before she left to go to the Stormcage. She recalled the memory of the Doctor scoffing at them and calling River 'hell in high heels'.

"Eleven."

The Doctor then appeared in her mind. He once said that he was the _eleventh incarnation_ and she remembered laughing because Rory said 'you sure that's just not your real age?'.

"Delight."

Of course, her and Rory's wedding. The day she remembered everyone back: her parents, her husband, River and of course the Doctor. She specifically remembers the slow dance that her and Rory had at the end of the day, with her safe and protected around his arms. The day was pure bliss.

"The smell of dust after rain."

Monsoonisia. The planet of rain. The picture in her head wasn't of the rain itself, but the smell she loved after it had rained. The Doctor said it was called Petrichor but she must have been too blinded by the glorious smell to even hear him- his was right, who did have a face nobody listened to. The Ood was only steps away before the door behind them opened. Rory nearly fell back as he was lent against it. They entered a new room which Amy had never entered before. It looked very familiar though, a large island in the middle with many levers and buttons on top. It was like a different TARDIS.

"What is this place?" She asked Rory as they ran up a few steps and ran around to the other side of the console. "Another control room?" Amy clicked a button that was on the console and the console quickly lit- brightening up the room.

"Right, shields." Rory shared as he started to click and flip many button and switches hoping they would lower the shields- Amy did the same but on the opposite side. "Got it," Rory acknowledged.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The mini TARDIS flashed a bright light,

"They did it! Shields down," Idris yelled as they all clung onto anything to stop them from falling over. The TARDIS rocked vigorously back and forth as it sped towards the familiar blue police telephone box.

* * *

_I'd just like to thanks every single review that has been write for this story. It took some time to write and to know that people thoroughly enjoy/ed it makes me smile. So thank you. I don't have an excuse for this been updated quite late- I've had works experience, but that shouldn't have stopped me. So I'm sorry. _

_Oh, this doesn't have to do with this story but I've got tomorrow off, so I'm thinking of writing a one shot. Any requests? I'm thinking of doing a Merlin one shot, anyone watch it? _

_Citizenofwhovile123: __I just had to add that line in- I could just image him talking about River being her favourite, aha. Glad you liked it. And don't worry, there may or may not be time for a little 'romantic scene'. Spoilers ;D _


	8. Chapter 8

"How did you find this place? It's not on my internal schematics," House asked confused as Rory and Amy stood waiting for the Doctor to appear at any moment. "I had hoped you two could join Nephew as my servants. But you two are nothing but trouble," House threatened as the door opened and Nephew walked into the room. "Nephew, kill them." He ordered his servant. The Ood marched toward them, Amy gasped as she walked backwards- not letting Nephew get near her. Rory held onto her hand protectively. The high pitched screeched returned and Rory groaned again. The telepathic link wasn't very pleasant. The same woman returned again,

"We're coming through," she announced. "Get out of the way or you'll be atomised!" She warned seriously.

"Where are you coming through?" Rory questioned impatiently as Nephew closed in on them.

"I don't know," Idris confessed unhelpfully. The link closed and Rory sighed,

"Oh, great. Thanks." He thanked sarcastically as he jumped down the steps to get further away from Nephew. Rory looked at Amy, "Hold on." He ordered as he jumped to a railing and held on for dear life. Suddenly, sparks flew everywhere- one hitting Nephew. A bright golden light shone in the room, Amy could just about see the Doctor. She screamed as she held on to Rory. The mini TARDIS that Idris, River and The Doctor were stood on started to appear and disappear- much like the TARDIS would do when landing or taking off. It eventually stopped and the golden light rays disappeared. The Doctor tumbled to the floor,

"Doctor?" Amy asked positively. The Doctor jumped up and ran to Amy, giving her a big hug. Amy chuckled. River ran to Idris to check if she were alright,

"Not good. Not good at all," she expressed as she began to breathe in heavily. The Doctor ran back to her and helped River pick her up. "How do you walk around in these things?" She asked exasperated as River and the Doctor placed her down gently on a step.

"Well, we're not quite there yet. Just hold on," he encouraged as he straightened his lapels and looked up at Amy and Rory. "Amy, this is…" He turned back around to look at Idris and scratched at his cheek.

"She's the TARDIS, sweetie," River answered for him as she sat down next to Idris hugging her from the side.

"_My_ TARDIS," the Doctor corrected with a furrowed brow. He turned back to Amy. "Except she's a woman. She's a woman and she's my TARDIS," he announced happily with a wide grin. Amy's mouth was left open in shock, she pointed to Idris,

"She's the TARDIS?" Amy asked as she looked at the raggedy clothed woman sat of the stairs. It was only two hours before when she was calling her bitey mad woman.

"And she's a woman," the Doctor added, making sure for that part to be known. He turned around to poke Idris' cheek- just to make sure she _was_ real.

"So, you've been alone with the TARDIS _and_ River for the past two hours?" Rory asked as he shook his head and scoffed. Amy pouted,

"Did you wish _really_ hard?" Amy expressed as she looked at the Doctor accusingly. River laughed as she winked at Amy.

"Oh, Amy. Spoilers." River replied flirtatiously- a wild mysterious grin on her face. The Doctor blushed,

"Shut up the both of you! And what do you mean spoilers?" The Doctor spluttered as he looked at River and then Idris and then back to River. Idris stood up slowly,

"Hello. I'm…" She took a minute to breathe in; the Doctor smiled and placed his hand on his red braces, "Sexy." Amy's eye widened as she looked up at the Doctor.

"Oh! Still shut up." The Doctor said as he pointed at both River and Amy, who were both looking at each other and smirking.

"The environment has been breached," House announced. "Nephew, kill them all." Rory automatically spun around to look for the green eyed monster.

"Where is her?" Rory asked, not seeing the tentacle _thing_.

"He was standing right where you materialised," Amy realised as she pointed to the mini TARDIS.

"Well then I believe," River uttered as she got up from the stairs, giving the Doctor an eye full, "that he was redistributed," she added with disgust. Amy frowned,

"And what does that mean?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"You're breathing him," The Doctor simply stated, making Amy exclaim in disgust- covering her nose with her hand. "Another Ood I failed to save," he muttered to River.

"Doctor and Doctor River Song," House announced, "I did not expect you."

"Well, that's us all over, isn't it?" The Doctor replied as he looked at River with a smile. "Lovely old unexpected us." He walked over a bopped her on the nose. "However, normally right now I would be in handcuffs…" He faltered, River raised her eyebrows.

"The big question is now you're here, how to dispose of you? I could play with gravity…" Then everybody was pulled to the ground, like they were being suctioned to the ground- until it stopped and they all stood again. Idris fell to the floor with a gasp. Only Rory realised as he ran over to her body, which was left lifeless on the floor. "Or I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke." House offered as he emptied the room of oxygen. Everybody clutched their throats,

"You really don't want to do that?" The Doctor shouted as best as he could, which, with not a lot of oxygen was extremely hard.

"Why shouldn't I just kill you now?" House threatened.

"Because then I won't be able to help you! Listen to your engines. Just listen to them. You don't have the thrust and you know it. Right now I'm your only hope for getting out of your little bubble through the rift and into my Universe," the Doctor breathed out. "And mine's the one with the food in!" He yelled as he tapped the console agitated.

"Water," Idris gasped from the other end of the room. Rory ducked down and listened to Idris speak in his ear.

"You just have to promise not to kill us. That's all. Just promise," the Doctor bargained with House.

"You can't be serious," Amy huffed out as she looked at him concerned.

"I'm very serious," he replied confidently. "I'm sure it's an entity of its word."

"Doctor," Rory called desperately. "She's burning up. She's asking for water," he informed them as River and the Doctor walked over to her in worry. The Doctor hunched over and took her hand,

"Hey. Hang on there, old girl," he encouraged with a smile. "Not long now. It'll be over soon," he guaranteed as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I always like it when you called me 'old girl'," Idris admitted quietly. The Doctor gulped as he stood up quickly and balanced on the console. River stayed put and looked after Idris, smiling softly at him and holding her hand tightly- she had already felt the tears that tried to form in her eyes.

"You want me to give you my word? Easy. I promise," House assured as the Doctor looked over his old console that he used to use with his old incarnation. It still felt very familiar and 'homey'.

"Fine. Okay. I trust you," the Doctor lied. "Just delete, ooh, thirty per cent of the TARDIS rooms, you'll free up thrust enough to make it through. Activate sub-routine sigma nine," the Doctor commanded.

"Why would you tell me this?" House asked curiously, not really believing the Doctor's words.

"Because we want to get back to our Universe as badly as you do," River answered as she stood, releasing Idris' grasp.

"Yes. I can delete rooms and I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first," House threatened. Amy and Rory looked at each other. Their faces panicked and scared,

"Thank you, Doctor, very helpful. Goodbye, Time Lord. Goodbye, clever human and little humans. Goodbye, Idris." House said farewell as a blinding light cast over the whole room, making everybody cover the eyes.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The main TARDIS control room remained empty. The quietness of the room unnatural and eerie as the room was lit with nothing but the green lights coming from the console itself. Out of nowhere a whooshing sound continued to blare and The Doctor, Amy, Rory, River and Idris appeared within seconds. Amy fell onto the TARDIS stairs.

"Yes. I mean you could do that, but it just won't work." The Doctor announced roughly with an annoyed face. House lied to him. If The Doctor didn't know they were going to survive then he would have gotten Amy, Rory, Idris and River killed. "Hardwired fail-safe." Amy looked around puzzled, she thought she had died and then they just appeared back in the TARDIS? River saw the confusion on her face so she sat next to her with an arm around her shoulder as she watched the Doctor. "Living things from the room that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room." He exclaimed as he looked around the TARDIS with a smug grin. "But thanks for the lift."

"We are in your Universe now, Doctor. Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere," House stated. "Fear me. I've killed _hundreds_ of Time Lords," he threatened- no edge of nervousness in his tone. The Doctor stood still, a certain glint in his eye that River had seen before.

"Fear me. I've killed all of them," The Doctor replied honestly, no emotion in his words as he looked at his console, remembering the Time war and the lives he stole. River squeezed Amy gently, knowing Amy hadn't heard him speak so honestly about the people he had murdered. Amy looked to the ground shocked. The Doctor hadn't told her that much about his past life. She knew he was the very last of his kind and that he was the _cause _of his species death- but the glint in the Doctor's eye- she saw straight through him. The sadness, the hurt and the pain. She just had to turn away.

"I don't understand. There isn't a forest in here," Rory whispered in a confused tone to Idris. River automatically looked over to them. She knew what Idris meant, she was talking about her. She gulped and looked up at the Doctor, who had begun to walk toward them.

"Yeah, you're right. You've completely won," he said falsely. "Oh, you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways, but before you do kill us, allow me and friends: the Legs the Nose and Mrs Robinson," he quickly stated, earning a few death glares. "To congratulate you on being an absolutely worthy opponent," he grabbed both River and Amy by the arms, lifting them up and clapping.

"Congratulations," Amy applauded cheerily. River stopped clapping and then the clapping had died down.

"Yep, you've defeated us, me and my lovely friends here," the Doctor once again praised. River shot him a concerned look but he nodded at her slightly, reassuring her he knew what he was doing. "And last but _definitely_ not least, the TARDIS Matrix herself, a living consciousness you _**ripped**_ out of this very control room." River looked toward Idris who was still lifeless and pale on the floor. It pained her to look at her so lifeless compared to how she was only hours ago- so enthusiastic and bright. "And locked up into a human body, and look at her." The Doctor almost yelled.

Rory looked up sadly,

"Doctor, she's stopped breathing." Rory asserted in a mournful tone as.

"Enough! That is enough!" House bellowed angrily.

"No. It's never enough!" The Doctor replied show as loud and just as furious. You forced the TARDIS into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from the control room," the Doctor explained as he walked around the console. River had dropped to her knees beside Idris attempting to scan her with her PDA, but it was no use, she still didn't get a signal. River gulped and held onto Idris' hand quickly, closed her eyes, and then let go. She stood up confidently, a hurt expression shown on her face. The Doctor continued to talk, "a flesh body can't hold the TARDIS Matrix and _live_," the Doctor expressed. "Look at her body, House," The Doctor ordered as he pointed toward her.

"And you think I should mourn her?" House asked sarcastically, which made River tense.

"No." The Doctor stated quietly. River looked up at him, knowing where the conversation was heading, "I think you should be very, _very_ careful about what you let back into this control room."

Right then Idris moved, her back arched and a golden glow of the TARDIS' Matrix flowed from her mouth.

"You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again and she's free!" The Doctor informed with a huge smirk on his face. The golden glow of the matrix travelled around every part of the TARDIS console room, the Doctor laughed and span around on his heels, smiling. It also travelled around River, letting the warm familiar energy run through her and make the hair on her back stand. She breathed in with a smile and she closed her eyes quickly- quickly feeling more at home.

"No" Doctor, stop this!" House commanded. "Ah! Stop this now!" He yelled at the top of his voice. River didn't even realise she was holding hands with the Doctor until she felt him squeeze her hand. She looked up at him,

"Look at her go," River announced as she watched the golden glow twirl and spin around them. The Doctor laughed,

"Bigger on the inside!" The Doctor shouted cheerfully as he spread his arms out wide, and revelled in the bright and familiar light of the Matrix. "You see, House?" The Doctor asked before he was interrupted,

"Make her stop!" He ordered, his voice had grown weaker.

"That's your problem," the Doctor continued as House groaned in the background. On the floor, Rory and Amy were smiling, watching River and the Doctor indulge in the TARDIS' energy. "You are the size of a planet, but inside you are just _so_ small," he breathed out.

"Make it stop!" House yelled in irritation and arrogance. "Don't do this!" He begged. He continued to groan in pain, yell out, and beg for help.

"Finish him off, old girl." The Doctor said flatly as he placed both of his hands on the console. House's voice quietened until it was no longer audible.

A bright light shone from the corner of the stairs. Both River and the Doctor looked at each other before they turned around to look at the light source.

"Doctor? Are you there?" Idris' voice echoed through the TARDIS. The Doctor looked expectantly toward the light, seeing a ghost-like image of Idris'. "It's so very dark in here." The Doctor took a step forward,

"I'm here," he replied shakily but with a smile on his face. He stood opposite the ghost figure of Idris and gulped.

"I've been looking for a word." Idris stated, her voice still echoing the whole room. "A big, complicated word, but so sad," she admitted in a sad tone. River looked down at the floor and leaned back against the console, she already felt her legs starting to shake, and she continuously had to blink her eyes so as no tears formed. There was a tense pause in the room. Rory hugged Amy tightly as they watched the Time Lord and his oldest friend chat for the last time. "I've found it now."

"What word?" The Doctor asked as he looked at Idris with a forced smile- trying _his_ best not to cry.

"Alive." Idris expressed as she looked at the Doctor with a soft smile. "I'm alive!"

"Alive isn't sad," the Doctor replied in a soft tone and a smile.

"It's sad when it's over."

River had to look down at the floor then. It was true- 'it _is_ sad when it's over'- and River _knows_ that. She clutched onto the console behind her tightly until she realised a pair of hands wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up, expecting Amy, but to her surprise it was Rory. She laughed oh so quietly, she had plenty of time to master that skill over the years- the nights when she cried into her pillow silently, due to the very man in front of her. She swallowed back a sob and sank into Rory's closeness'- knowing full well that the next time she may not have _that_ luxury. Amy also joined in with the hug and River could see the tears that were forming in her eyes aswell.

"I'll always be here. But this is when we _talked_. And now even that has come to an end…" Idris confessed sadly. The Doctor's lower lip began to tremble and his hands started to slowly shake. "River?" Idris called out. River looked up, she looked at Amy and Rory and they slowly let go of her, River sniffled quietly and walked next to the Doctor, shoulder to shoulder, the Doctor looked up at her and smiled as best as he could. River nodded and breathed out. "River Song," Idris laughed out weakly, a tear falling down her cheek. "Remember that you are not alone and that you are loved, always and completely." Idris reminded her with a smile. River understood and nodded, more tears had formed in her eyes.

"Always and completely," River repeated. Idris smiled and looked back at the Doctor, who was looking at River with complete sorrow. He had never seen River cry before; he had seen her angry and upset, but not enough to see her cry. How much did she really mean to the TARDIS? But before the Doctor could think more of it Idris had spoken,

"There's something I didn't get to say to you," Idris realised. The Doctor licked his lips and looked down at the floor,

"Goodbye," he said in a hoarse tone, due to the fact he was not capable of speaking clearly.

"No, I just wanted to say…" She smiled, all white teeth and chubby cheeks, "hello. Hello, Doctor. It was so very, _very_ nice to meet you." She laughed through sobs. The Doctor gulped again, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat. His eyes were red and his frown lines were showing, his voice trembled,

"Please." He looked at her so sadly. River looked into his eyes and she could tell he was desperate, he wanted someone. Just someone he could talk to- someone who he was familiar with and could relate to. River held onto his hand for reassurance, "I don't want you to."

Idris then leaned back. She began to glow and the sound of the TARDIS' engines began, she leaned back and let her body slowly disappear.

"I love you," she finally whispered as her body was no longer present. Amy looked at Rory, her mascara had run but she didn't care. Rory placed his hand on her face and nodded at her comfortingly.

The Doctor sniffled. She was gone. His TARDIS, his best friend- his oldest friend- was gone. He looked up, trying to not let the tears fall down his face. River turned to him and hugged him gently- wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He didn't respond at first, until he finally warmed up to the hug, gripping her tightly and placing his face in her shoulder, letting her hair tickle his face.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor was sat on the TARDIS swing, rocking softly as he worked on wires that he knew didn't need fixing. River sat on the stairs, she didn't leave, she couldn't. Not with him in that state. He would try to act okay, he would say he's 'the king of okay' but that didn't fool River. She wasn't as close to the TARDIS as the Doctor was, sure the TARDIS was like a second mother, but the Doctor had travelled for centuries with the TARDIS. If anybody understood him more than River, it was the TARDIS.

The Doctor accidentally connected wrong wires causing sparks to explode everywhere. He had heard footsteps approach them.

"How's it going under there?" The Scottish red head shouted from above.

"Yeah. Just putting a firewall around the Matrix. Almost done," the Doctor replied as he swung on the chair. River would have told him he was doing it _all_ wrong if he was in the right frame of mood, but she didn't feel like correcting him on his old girl when that had just happened.

"Are you going to make her talk again?" Amy asked as she looked through the solid glass floor.

"Can't," he answered as he continued to mess with the wires. Rory had stepped past River on the stairs and walked toward him.

"Why not?" Rory questioned curiously.

"Spacey wacey, isn't it?" Amy replied with another question.

"Well, actually, it's because the Time Lord discovered that if you take an eleventh dimensional Matrix and fold it into a mechanical," as the Doctor explained Rory walked up to the wires that were hanging from the ceiling and connected to ends of wires together. The wires exploded, causing sparks to fly everywhere. "Yes, it's spacey-wacey!" The Doctor yelled as he took off the circular shades he had worn.

"Sorry," Rory apologised quickly. River laughed softly in the background. "At the end, she was talking. She kept repeating something," Rory acknowledged as he hung onto the railing above. The Doctor picked the wire that Rory had touched and began to polish it. "I don't know what it meant."

"What did she say?" The Doctor asked as he blew into the wire to clean it.

"The only water in the forest is the river, whatever that means," Rory stated clueless. River looked at the all with a blank expression, trying not to give anything away. "She said we'd need to know that someday." Rory sighed quietly and looked down at the ground. River frowned,

"What's the matter, Rory?" River asked as she moved closer to him on the stairs. Rory looked up at her surprised, until he saw the concern in River's eyes.

"Idris," Rory breathed out. "I watched her die. I shouldn't let it get to me, but it still does," he admitted. River held onto his hand, she loved the fact that her father could be so soft and caring at times, compared to the courageous, has-a-pointy-sword, centurion. She smiled sweetly,

"Rory, you're a nurse, of course you'll be sad when a person dies. Everybody's gets sad when somebody they care about dies- they don't even have to be someone you care about. But no matter how much they say they didn't care, they always do." The Doctor stopped fiddling with the wires and listened to River. "It's knowing you tried you're hardest to prevent it that counts, or knowing that the person died peacefully and respectfully." River spoke, looking into Rory's eyes the whole time. Amy walked down the steps and sat down next to River, Amy smiled at Rory and he nodded his head.

"Letting it get to you, you know what that's called? Being Alive. Best thing there is," the Doctor confessed with a smile. He looked at River and Amy on the stairs and pointed at them, "being alive right now is all that counts." Amy nudged Rory and nodded for him to come and sit next to her. The Doctor took a deep breath, "Nearly finished. Two more minutes, then we're off." He announced as he sat back on his swing and began to work on the wires again. "The Eye of Orion's restful, if you like restful," the Doctor suggested and then looked back at River who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "Or not…"

"Restful is dull, sweetie." River commented as she at him, fixing his ship. The Doctor smiled,

"I could never really get the hang of restful," he admitted.

"What about you, River? Any suggestions?" He proposed the question as he finished with the wiring and placed his hands on his knees as he swung. "Just nowhere…"

"Now that you mention it, sweetie, we never did manage to make it to one of Jack's sta-" The Doctor nearly fell off his swing. He looked up at River with terror,

"Yo-You know Jack?" He asked simply terrified. He pulled on his collar and dragged his hair back with his hand.

"Spoilers," River retorted. Amy looked at them both,

"Who's Jack?"

"Right, okay!" The Doctor interrupted loudly, "House deleted all the bedrooms. I should probably make you two a new bedroom." The Doctor realised as he scratched his cheek. River shook her hair doubtfully as she got up and made her way up the stairs. The Doctor watched her from below as she walked up the TARDIS stairs. Amy coughed awkwardly,

"You should really change that glass flooring," Amy insisted, making the Doctor look down embarrassed.

"W-Why?" He asked quickly.

"It's the thermal couplings all over again," she exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. The Doctor's eyes widened,

"W-No! I wasn'-I wouldn't-" He squeaked nervously, dropping a metal piece on the floor clumsily. Rory chuckled as he pointed at the Doctor, glad it wasn't _him_ they were picking on again.

"Right, anyway," Amy changed the subject, still looking at the Doctor with a knowing smirk. "The bedroom." Amy looked at Rory and he nodded, they had a brief discussion before about what they wanted. "Okay, um, Doctor, this time could we lose the bunk beds?"

"No, bunk beds are cool. A bed _with a ladder_," he exclaimed until he saw the irritation on Rory's face. He pouted, "fine. It's your room…" He saw a smile on Amy's face. "Up those stairs, keep walking till you find it. Off you pop." He said cheerily, Amy grabbed hold of Rory's hand as they walked up the stairs eagerly. Rory stopped and turned back around to the Doctor,

"Doctor, do you have a room?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, he does." River answered playfully as she walked down the stairs, her journal in hand. Rory looked up terrified but River just winked, Amy laughed and gave her a farewell hug.

"It was nice seeing you again, River." Amy admitted with a smile as she pulled away from the hug. River smiled back,

"And you, Amy. Take care, will you?" She asked and then turned to Rory, who was awkwardly stood there, watching the woman hug. "Bye, Rory." River said as she kissed him on the cheek. Rory smiled,

"Will we see you again?"

"Maybe…" River answered. "Maybe not," Rory rolled his eyes. Amy grabbed Rory's hand as they walked up the stairs towards the corridors.

"And no funny business!" Amy shouted playfully, making the Doctor groan. River laughed and walked around the console, she looked down to see if the Doctor was looking at her- which he wasn't.

"C'mon old girl, just this once." She whispered as she pulled a lever and typed in coordinates. Silently, and unnoticed to the Doctor, the TARDIS landed. River quietly walked to the TARDIS doors and opened them. Outside was the Sculptor galaxy. The galaxy was famous for its population of stars, and it looked beautiful.

Everywhere she looked stars was shining bright, each star with an individual colour. There were stars that were triple the size of the sun back in the Milkyway galaxy. River lowered the vision fields on the TARDIS so as she wouldn't have been blinded by the bright. She still saw them perfectly clear though, emblazing and exploding- presenting a gorgeous display of different colours. River sat down and let her legs dangle from the edge of the TARDIS, letting them swing freely in space.

"You know," River uttered. "You're going to have to do much better than that if you wish to scare me, my love." Behind her the Doctor sighed heavily. He walked toward River and sat down beside her, one leg out straight on the floor and the other bent to let his head relax on it.

"Why the Sculptor Galaxy?" The Doctor asked intrigued as he watched the light from the stars stunningly reflect off her skin- creating an almost heavenly essence about her. She looked beautiful.

"I just like to watch the stars, it's a nice change of scenery compared to Stormcage," River admitted as she continued to look at the stars and not the Doctor, even if she did feel his staggering gaze.

"Earlier, what you said to Rory. About being sad when someone you love dies." River looked up at him them; the Doctor noticed her eyes had changed to a deep emerald green colour. "River," the Doctor breathed out.

"Unable are the loved to die. For love is immortality, sweetie." River answered sadly as she looked back to the stars outside. The Doctor smiled,

"Emily Dickinson?" The Doctor asked. River nodded,

"She's a nice girl. _Wondrous_ at corsets," she admitted with a smile, seeing the scarred look on the Doctor's face only wanted to make her laugh harder. He flailed,

"River!" He exclaimed as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Calm down, sweetie," she offered. "You're too young for that yet," she guaranteed. The Doctor swore her smile faltered, only for a second, but he noticed it. There laughing had died down and they were both watching nature takes its course outside.

"The TARDIS," The Doctor started, nodding his head, "You seemed to get along with her pretty well," he admitted, looking at River for an explanation.

"Spoilers," she said through a whisper.

"Looking forward to it." The Doctor stood up, offered his hand for River to take, which she took, and then they were stood, only millimetres apart, staring at each other. It was River who moved first, her hands reached for behind his head to play with the hair there. Their lips met and the Doctor flailed his arms, not quite sure what to do. River hummed into the kiss, her lips soft and gentle against his own. The Doctor blinked and reminded himself to control his limbs. He brought his hands up to her hair. It was so soft and fluffy, like how he imagined a cloud would feel like. Once River pulled away the Doctor accidentally leaned forward again, not realising she had stopped. He flushed.

"I- uh- sorry," he stuttered, looking everywhere except her. River knew it was all new for him; she respected that, so she only went as far as he went- not pressuring him into anything.

"C'mon, let see if Sexy wants one last trip for tonight." River suggested as they both walked to the console.

Fin.

* * *

_Oh my life guys! I'm done. It's finished. In a way I feel really sad but then I'm happy to know that I can concentrate on other fics more now. Sorry about the chapter being a 'tad' bit long, aha. But I hope you enjoyed it anyhow. _

_Citizenofwhoville123:__ Thank you SO much for all of your reviews. I love you for them! Seriously! Aha, I'm glad you liked that chapter. Thank you so much. I hope you liked this chapter._

_Sylva Dax:__ Well, here it is. Hope you like it. _

_Eggs and Ham:__ Thank you, and here's the next chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed the story. _

_I would really appreciate reviews- whether you just give me a rating out of ten or just a simple word- it would mean the world to me. So thank you again if you favourite'd the story or added to your alerts. I hope you thoroughly enjoyed the story. _


End file.
